Only you
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: What happens when the first meeting between Bella and new wolf Jacob goes a little differently from the books? This will start from the point in New Moon when Bella confronts Jacob as to why he's been avoiding her. Will span from then into Eclipse with the return of Edward.
1. Only you: Prologue

**A.N. OK, so I really didn't want to start a new story whilst I had so many uncompleted, and especially since my muse for some of them has literally ran away...but this plot would just not go away. So here it goes. I really hope you all like it, reviews aplenty help give me the confidence to continue writing, so please review :-) (::) (::) (::) - COOKIES!**

**What happens when the first meeting between Bella and new wolf Jacob goes a little differently from the books? **This will start from the point in New Moon when Bella confronts Jacob as to why he's been avoiding her. Will span from then into Eclipse with the return of Edward.

**ONLY YOU.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

**Prologue: Decision of the fates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the plot bunny. **

_**Edited by the fabulous jlove34. She is such a patient woman! Sorry for such a long wait on the update, we were both busy. Without further ado, I give you the first edited chapter!**_

_Bella POV_

I was hurting again. The pain was all-consuming. It was as though my heart, no, my very soul was bleeding. I drove haphazardly in an attempt to ignore the blinding pain that was coursing through my body. After the emptiness of my house became too much to bear, I jumped into my truck and just drove, thinking that it would be better then being on my own in the house. I was wrong. I was glad I avoided and police involvement, as my reckless driving would've definitely attracted attention. My father wouldn't appreciate learning as much. I decided to pull over into a dirt track, as my thoughts became too much. I turned off the main road and parked out of sight. Outside of oncoming traffic, I was able to succumb to the torrent of emotions that racked through my body, without raising any alarms.

In the two weeks since Jacob had cut me out of his life, misery had been my constant companion. Truthfully, I had been hurting for months, now, and had nearly pulled myself free from my depression with his help. However, he had ripped that safety net from beneath me, leaving me crippled and alone. I allows my mind to wander back to that night-the night that everything had changed.

Jacob, and I had went to the cinema. Lunch that day had been awkward. Mike had, once again, asked me on a date. His persistence had been grating on my nerves for weeks. At least during my zombie phase, I had been somewhat oblivious to his constant (unwanted) advances, but now that I had been eating and talking again, I felt badly for ignoring everyone. So, I accepted. To his dismay, I turned to the remainder of the lunch crowed and invited Eric, Angelia, and Jessica, who accepted as well. Unbeknownst to Mike, I planned on inviting Jake, as well. I had no doubt that he'd jump at the chance to accompany me. I knew he adored me, but I just couldn't face the others without him. I was selfish, though. He was my security blanket-my constant, my sun, and I refused to give him up for anything. Unfortunately, as most best laid plans went, they had quickly gone awry.

Angela had, unfortunately, contracted the stomach flu, which in turn, had prompted Eric to decline, as he wanted to care for her. Jessica had also called at the last minute, and claimed she had a headache. Most likely, she had bailed because Angela and Ben weren't attending. After their disastrous prom date, she rarely associated with Mike alone outside of school. Therefore, that left me with two boys who fancied themselves as potential suitors. Because you know I'm just that drop dead gorgeous! Terrific! I had always considered Mike a good buddy, nothing more, but Jake, on the other hand, was my best friend. We had built bikes together and as a result, our friendship had grown stronger. I had cared for him more then I had ever cared for anyone. Honestly, I was scared to try again. I couldn't handle another rejection.

I sat uncomfortably for the first half of the film with both of them on either side of me, arms placed strategically on my arm rests. Both boys wanted to grab my hand, due to the nature of the film. It was a gory movie, though that no longer bothered me. I had witnessed worse. Thankfully, the tense spell was broken by Mike's sudden illness and subsequent exit from the theatre. Jake and I were confused, at first, but we followed him, arriving just in time to hear him empty his stomach. Jacob called him a marshmallow and I couldn't help but giggle along with him.

Giving Mike a bit of privacy, the two of us walked to the steps that led to the upper level of the cinema and set down. Jake promptly grabbed my hand, a natural thing for him, but it frightened me. It was a simple gesture, one that we had shared dozens of times, but it felt as though something has changed between us, and I wasn't ready for a relationship. It felt wrong to lead him on, whilst I was so hung up on _him_. I couldn't hurt Jake in that way.

We continued to talk for a few minutes, and I calmed down once he accepted that I wasn't ready for more then friendship. He promised he'd wait for me and surprisingly, I hoped he'd keep his promise. We stayed in our own little world until Mike rejoined us. His re-emergence caused Jake's whole demeanour to change. He was angry, furious even, and I had to stop him from physically harming Mike before he stormed out of the building, shaking uncontrollably. I haven't seen him since.

I sat upright as I regained control of my sobs. Billy said that Jacob had caught mono, and that he was highly contagious. I knew he was lying though, because mono wouldn't stop you from being able to pick up the phone, or answer texts. Thinking of Jacob led me to think of _him_ and another sob escaped my lips. Jacob had helped so much with the pain. His warm, sunny presence had filled the hole that had been punched through my core. But without Jake, it returned, twice as bad, with twice the heartbreak.

My mind whispered his name..._Edward._ I fought hard to keep from saying it, to keep saying _him. Edward_. His name escaped my lips before I could stop it. I put my hand over my mouth to keep me from saying it again, and to keep another sob from wrecking through my body. Breathing deeply I thought of him again, and his image floated through my mind. I shook my head to ride myself of the image. I couldn't risk it. The mere thought of _him _drove me towards reckless behaviour, and I couldn't continue to do that. It was selfish.

Edward had been my first ever boyfriend, and my first love. From the first moment I laid eyes upon him, I was captivated. His dark eyes, pale skin, and perfectly coiffed copper hair had me trembling internally. From the get go, he had been standoffish, One minute he would talk to me, try to get to know me, and the next, he would push me away, declaring we shouldn't be friends. His mood swings were erratic, almost bipolar.

Once his resolve broke, I understood reason behind his behaviour, why he refused to stay away. His strange behaviour conduct had peaked my curiosity. I googled some of the things I noticed about him; for example: his eyes. They shifted from black to golden within the course of a day. I swore he had gotten contacts, but he refuted my observation, claiming the fluorescent lights were to blame. Later, I discovered that he was a vampire, and the colour change had been caused by thirst. He told me my blood was like heroin to him-more potent than any other. Thankfully, he and his family fed upon the blood of animals. They had called themselves vegetarians. To his credit, he had tried to stay away. He hadn't wanted to hurt me, but he had been too weak to resist. Soon I realized, as I had with many encounters with my former boyfriend, that he was dangerous. That had been entirely naïve of me. I was simply a magnet for trouble, drawing his kind to me like a moth to a flame, resulting in both severe injury and almost my death.

Then, on my eighteenth birthday, Alice, his sister, threw me a wee party, against my explicit wishes. Alas, I was to be ignored. As I feared, the whole thing had resulted in disaster. I was opening my-presents that I had adamantly discouraged- and I got a paper cut. I was barely able keep my hand from shaking as I tore into the ornate paper. It was my fault, really. I had always been a naturally clumsy person, but in the presence of such graceful creatures, I felt even more insecure. In normal situations, a paper cut was a minuscule problem unless you were in a room full of vampires-one of whom was the newest member of the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. And then, it was a problem of epic proportions. The first drop of my blood caused Jasper, Alice's husband, to lunge at me. It all happened so fast that one moment I had been at his side, and the next he pushed me backwards into a table of plates, spilling more of my potent blood. He couldn't forgive himself for harming me after that, and three days later, he left me, taking his family and any trace of himself with him.

I shook my head again, ridding the thoughts of _him._ I couldn't believe Jacob had done this to me. He knew what I had went through before. He had been there-stood by me, for goodness sake. I hastily wiped my eyes, started up my truck again, and backed out of the dirt track. I turned towards Jacob's house, anger rolling within my gut, and stomped my foot on the accelerator. My truck lurched forwards as it hit sixty-one miles per hour, and I followed it until my stomach hit the steering wheel. I momentarily lost control when a new pain burst though my stomach. Trying my best to ignore it I continued on slower this time. I headed for La Push, ready to confront my best friend.

XXXX

Nerves hit me as I drove up to his house. I breathed deeply in attempt to regain control over my body. I was trembling with nerves, and I closed my eyes, willing my body to stop shaking. Upon opening them, I watched as Jacob walked in front of my truck, my mouth hanging open at the sight of him.

Jacob stood with his back to me, and fought the urge to turn towards me. The boy I'd one known, had grown at least six inches, since I'd last seen him, placing him at best guess, around 6'4. He had gained a serious amount of muscles, like masses, and in two short weeks, I worried, in my absence, that he might have taken anabolic steroids. His hair, the long, luscious black locks that I loved. The ones that shone in the sun, curled slightly, and framed his strong face beautifully, was gone. Now there was just a short crop of hair. His face looked as though it had aged ten years. Gone was that sweet sixteen-year-old boyish charm, leaving in its place a hardness that I was unaccustomed to seeing upon his russet skin.

The rain pelted down upon him and soaked his hair and body in a tantalizing way. The water clung to every contour of his delectable physic, making me shudder at the sight. Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt, which was strange considering it was only 41 degrees, and Billy had said he was terribly ill. _Mono my arse!_ That angered me. Frankly, the sight of him pissed me off so much that I flung open my door, ungracefully flung my body out of my truck, and stomped towards him. I was a woman on a mission and honestly, I wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Jacob!" I shouted, he flinched at my angry tone. I reached out to him and tried to turn him to face me, but he remained immobile. He refused to look at me. I blanched. _Was he repulsed by me?_

"I thought you were too sick to even pick up the phone, never mind being out without a fucking t-shirt on!"

"Go away, Bella," he whispered. His tone wasn't malicious, per say, it was more of a sad tone. However, a sob still slipped from my lips as a thousand knives pierced my soul. I grabbed hold of myself again, and hung my head. I could still see him fighting with himself, he wanted to comfort me but something was held him back.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me-that you wouldn't ever leave me." I whimpered. I hadn't meant to say it as such, but my mind betrayed my actual words.

"I am keeping my promise...by staying away," he choked out. He tried his hardest not to break his resolve, though I had a suspicion that he hadn't meant it.

"You're not!" I yelled. Anger replaced my sorrow once again, and my mind finally took control, my mouth following suit, spewing forth all the things my heart held dear. "You are breaking my heart. I can't control the pain. I-I am terrified of loosing it!" I screamed.

He turned to me in that moment with pain in his eyes and finally looked at me. My vision tunneled, and I was unable to see anything apart from him. His eyes shone with shock as his legs gave way, and he fell to the floor with a thud. My body followed suit and fell beside his, our eyes unwilling to break contact. I stared into his gorgeous brown orbs, and saw something that I hadn't seen since _he_ left- pure unconditional and all-consuming love. Images flickered through my minds eye, but they all went by too fast for me to understand what they were.

"Ja...Jacob," I stuttered. He blinked as I broke his train of thought, and he looked at the ground and then back at me. "What just happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain. I waited with baited breath, half expecting him to tell me to go away again. However, before he could say a word, I heard someone yelling his name, cutting him off and sending him into a panic.

**A.N. So tell me what you think. Do you like it? What do you think she'll do when she finds out? Reviews! (::) (::) (::) (::) - MORE COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 1: An explanation

**Chapter 1: An explanation.**

**Jacob explains to Bella what happened, and leaves her pondering the answer to a life changing**-**question. Just what will her answer be?**

"_**There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black**_

_Bella POV_

The rough bark of someone calling Jacob had me jumping out of my skin. Jacob rose from the ground with an almost cat-like grace, which seemed foreign due to his new frame, and turned around to face the owner of the voice. _Just how does someone so huge move so gracefully?_ My mind briefly pondered my friend's newfound grace while I clambered to my feet which was, by the way, as graceful as a newborn doe finding his footing on a patch of ice. I gazed passed Jacob and caught the sight of the tall, muscular form of Sam Uley, the same man who'd rescued my pathetic ass from the forest floor, mere hours after _h_e had destroyed the very existence of my being. The _boy_ who had claimed to love me with all of his heart, had forcibly ripped mine from the confines of my chest in the most brutal of ways, leaving me naught but a broken shell.

The man in question stood just inside the tree line, flanked by several other large men, all of whom were built like body builders, Jake included. _What in God's name where they feeding these La Push boys? _I briefly pondered the reason behind his presence, and what exactly he wanted from my friend. Had I merely imagined how desperate Jake had been to avoid Sam's reach?

"Let's go, Jacob!" Sam commanded a second time, breaking Jacob's gaze. He reluctantly turned away from me at the sheer supremacy in his tone. The timbre of his voice held a compulsory air about it, almost as though he had no choice but to obey.

"Wait here!" he said desperately, silently begging me to comply with his wishes. He turned away from me and quickly dashed toward the men, launching into a rather animated conversation. I watched with fascination as the group glanced between the two of us, eyes intently scrutinizing me. Strangely enough, their gaze held little interest to me, as my focus was solely centered on Jacob, and only Jacob.

My body centered around his person, unwillingly pulling me toward him like a moth to a flame. My feet moved of their own accord, even though Jacob hadn't uttered a single word. Honestly, I wasn't entirely certain that they were finished with their rather animated dispute, but I found I didn't care. I had no choice but to follow him, unable to resist the gravitational pull. The closer my body was to his, the warmer I felt-our proximity spreading through my veins like wildfire. I had never felt this way about anyone, so completely exhilarated and alive. It was almost unnerving how whole I felt.

I only realized that my feet had stopped moving when I felt the weight of the others' scrutinizing gazes. Panic-stricken, I immediately shrunk behind Jacob. As though he felt my presence, he grasped my hand and held it tightly against his side, once again igniting that strange heat.

I looked up into the dark eyes and asked the same question again, almost a whisper, "What's happening, Jacob?

Strangely enough, he heard my plea, responding with a gentle squeeze of my hand. It was meant as a comforting gesture, but it hadn't reassured me in the slightest. My head was a swirling mass of questions, but I somehow knew I'd receive no answers, and that pissed me off.

"Can you explain things to her in Billy's?" Sam furrowed his brow and shifted his weight, clenching his fists tightly at his side.

"Yeah," Jacob replied easily.

"OK, you take her inside and get her some warm, dry clothes to wear, and I'll be in shortly," Sam commanded, his voice echoing through the trees. Jacob just nodded once in reply and walked me to his house. I followed willingly, like a dog begging for a bone, desperate for answers.

"Jacob, please talk to me!" I begged him as we neared his home. He looked at me and smiled, and despite my anger at him, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I will explain everything very soon," he said reassuringly and he began rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "I just need to get you into some dry clothes first."

"But, I don't feel cold," I replied honestly.

"You will," he replied, smiling. I looked at him thoroughly confused. I still needed answers, but Jacob seemed determined not to give me any, yet.

When we reached the front door, Jacob opened it and stepped in first, pulling me along with him. I expected to see Billy sitting in the lounge in front of the T.V but strangely he was gone.

"Dad is at Harry's," Jacob answered, plucking the thought from my mind.

_Could he read my mind? Or was it just that easy for Jake to read me?_

Jacob led me into the lounge, still retaining a firm grip on my hand, and started the log fire. When he got it roaring to life, he looked up at me and smiled, again. I smiled back. Jacob's face tensed a few seconds later, and it almost looked as if he was fighting something. Then, with a deep breath, he let go of my hand. As we lost contact, I gasped in shock, once again, chilled to the bone.

It was as if someone plunged me into an icy bath, and my whole body shook violently as shivers ran down my spine. "I'll be back in a minute," he said apologetically. "Stand as close to the fire as you can without setting fire to yourself," he said it in a cheeky manner, but in my current state of shock, the joke was lost on me. He smiled sadly at me and rushed off.

I heard Jacob opening a door to what I assumed was the twins' room and slamming it shut again. I felt the loss of him immediately and gasped as my body lurched forward with a violent pain, feeling the hole in my chest flair open.

"Jacob!" I choked out, gasping for air. Somehow, Jacob, once again heard me plea, rushing to my side in the blink of an eye.

"What happened?" he asked me, his voice wrought with fear. Scooping me up, he carried me to the couch, where he set me on his lap and encased me within his scorching embrace. I gasped at the new sensations that ravaged my body. Only now had I realized that the heat that radiated off Jacob's massive frame wasn't normal. It was a powerful, supernatural heat, entirely new, and a little alarming. I was used only to the colder-than-ice of my inhuman vampire boyfriend. _Does this mean Jacob wasn't entirely human?_ The thought made me sorrowful.

"I don't know," I confessed in a worried tone. He nodded and continued to cradle me like a small child while my clothes dried out.

Sam strode in a minute later and found us like that. We were so tightly embraced in each other, that neither of us registered his presence until he spoke aloud. "What happened?" he asked softly, the underlying venom in his tone strangely absent. Jacob remained silent, merely staring intently at the larger male, and I briefly wondered if the two men had the ability to communicate telepathically, like Alice and..._him_. "OK, Bella go and get changed into some dry clothes, and Jacob and I will explain everything."

I looked to Jacob and he gave me an encouraging nod, I stood up and ignored the cold that came rushing back into my body. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as walked towards Jacob's sisters' room. "There are some old clothes of mine lying on Rebecca's old bed, they should fit, I last wore them when I was eleven," he called after me and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the cheeky implications of his comment.

I walked into the room to see that Jacob had laid some old grey jogging bottoms, and a white tee on one of the beds. I sighed and started to undress as quickly as my clumsiness would allow. The door hadn't been shut because I hadn't wanted to feel the blinding pain again. The previous experience had quiet frankly frightened me. I had no idea what caused it, and more worryingly, if it would happen again when Jacob and I eventually lose contact.

As I donned Jacob's old clothes-strangely molding to my body-a sense of warmth seeped into my bones, his familiar scent wafting over me, calming me. _Great! I was the size of an eleven year old_. I scoffed loudly and walked back into the lounge, annoyed, flopping nervously beside Jacob, absent mindedly fidgeting with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Are you ready for this? Sam asked and I nodded my head gingerly. Jacob inhaled deeply as he prepared to explain himself, eyeing me anxiously as though I might bolt any second.

XXXXX

"I want to say first of all, how sorry I am that I cut you out like that-" he paused and let out a shaky breath. I was suddenly reminded of the reason that I had come here, and all the anger that had plagued me rushed back, stifling me under its intensity. But, I needed to remain calm, he was going to explain-I just hoped that his reasons were good enough for causing me so much pain and misery. "-But, I was doing it to protect you."

His words stopped me in my tracks, and I looked up at him, confused, only to be met by eyes that held such pain. He desperately wanted me to believe him, that much was apparent._ But why would he need to protect me?_

"Jacob, what?" I questioned, shakily but he cut me off.

"I'm a werewolf, well shape shifter, really," he blurted out, causing an eerie silence to fall over the room.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligently, and then mentally slapping myself for my stupid retort. Sam snorted at my response, causing me to blush deeply.

"Bells, do you remember the night we went to the cinema? How _off_ I felt? How worried you were? Well, it turns out I wasn't ill at all-" he paused and shook his head, his random thoughts leaving me dizzy. "-turns out...ugh, damn it!"

"Do you remember walking along First Beach with me? Do you remember what I told you?"

I nodded and allowed my mind to reflect upon that day-a day that included surfing, friends, and much needed answers about the Cullens.

"Sure, I remember, I think. Supposedly the Quileutes were descended from wolves," I wondered, recalling the exact words that he had used. But that hadn't been all he'd said. He'd said so more...much more. _Certainly the rest couldn't be true, right?_Sam let out a low growl so I quickly added that it was just a story with no truth to it. I did not want to start anything between them, maybe it was meant to be kept as tribal legends.

"That's what I thought," he sighed, his eyebrow furrowing slightly. The man was visibly conflicted, and I fought the urge to comfort him somehow. "I had it all wrong Bells...so very wrong. I didn't understand, then, but I do now. The legends were true...all of them, I'm one of those who were lucky enough to inherit the gene, one of those men of the legends. Bells, I'm a werewolf."

I sucked in a deep breath and made a noise that resembled a cry, eyes wide with shock. Was everything true then? Werewolves and Vampires? _Certainly not! _What other manner of supernatural creature roamed the Earth?

Sam growled slightly at my slip. "Bella, we have no choice. It's in our blood. Whenever vampires are near, we phase to protect the humans."

"We know all about the Cullens, Bella-" Jake snarled, suddenly angry, causing me to flinch at the ferocity of his tone. Just the mention of their names caused the chasm in my chest to open wide, and I sucked in a ragged breath, feeling as though my whole world had upended.

Jacob continued his rant, "-Including the danger you've placed yourself in by associating with those...bloodsuckers."

I bit my lip. "I know I haven't exactly been very respectful of my safety...but I couldn't help it, and it wasn't my secret to tell!"

"Couldn't help it? Bella, they're killers!" Jacob snapped jumping up and pacing the room, forcing Sam to order him to take a seat.

"They're not...they don't kill humans," I stammered weakly.

"They're built to kill," he snarled in response.

"What does it matter any more? They're gone now," I snapped, a small sob escaped my lips, betraying my anger.

"They still left a trail of devastation behind." Jake plunged his hands in his hair, trembling slightly.

As the last words left his lips, I launched myself off the couch and crossed my arms snuggly across my chest as I made my way to the door, unwilling to allow them to barrage me with accusations. I understood his concern, but for Christ's sake, I was in love with _him_.

I knew all too perfectly how dangerous it had been to associate with the likes of vampires. They were primarily predators, designed to kill, to consume their prey. Jasper proved that so very well.

"Don't go," Jacob said desperately, blocking my path. I huffed in annoyance.

"I don't want to listen to this any more," I whispered. _Couldn't he see how much pain I was in? Why couldn't he just let me go?_

"I'm sorry, it's just the thought of you being in danger riles me," he said honestly, and my anger wavered.

"They never hurt me." I sighed deeply and dropped my arms uselessly at my side, exhausted by the myriad of emotion that lingered in his eyes.

"I know, but-" he passed mid thought and grabbed my hands, trembling slightly when he caught sight of the scar on my wrist- the scar that James had so brutally inflicted upon my body. I wrenched my hands away from his quickly and folded my arms against my chest, attempting to hide the evidence from sight. Jacob's face had paled, and I saw fear and anger flashing through his eyes. "-you were bitten?" The emotions were rolling off him in waves, and it was breaking ma heart to see him so distressed. Sam rushed over to inspect the scar, anger in his features.

"It wasn't by them," I replied quickly

"Who then? How are you still human?" Jacob authoritatively demanded. I blanched at the sheer power in his voice.

"His name was James, and he was a very powerful tracker. He and another two nomads interrupted a game of baseball. At first, they were intrigued by my presence, thinking me a snack, but his intrigue turned more sinister once the Cullens" - I choked out their name as though it were poison- "rallied around to protect me. You see, it was a game to him, and he tracked me to Arizona where he tricked me, claiming to have abducted my mother. It was a lie, of course, and he used that to his advantage. He attacked me quickly, torturing me for fun...to spurn _his_ fury. The nomad bit me last, but before I could change, _he_ arrived and sucked out the venom, whilst the rest of the family destroyed him." My voice broke as I relived the memory, literally compounding the pain of my broken heart.

"Is that when you and he fought? When you fell through a hotel window?" Jacob questioned. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. He growled in anger and started pacing. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "You could've died," he yelled and I jumped in fright.

"But I didn't, _he_ saved me," I pleaded.

"It was his fault?" Jacob yelled again. "If he had left you alone, then this wouldn't have happened. None of it! Not the accident, not the last six months of pure hell... None of it!"

"I could've been changed, he stopped that," I snapped back.

"This is killing me. I could've lost you," he yelled in frustration. "God! Don't you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"What does it matter? We're not together anyway," I retorted angrily. At this point, I was finished sparing his feelings. He obviously had no qualms about mine. Honestly, even though I knew it were wrong, I wanted to cause him as much pain as possible.

"It matters because you're my fucking imprint!" Jake growled. He stopped in his tracks when he realized what he had said, eyes wide, his face pale.

"I'm you're what?" I asked, confused. Jacob's reaction had me worried.

_Just what does this imprint thing mean?_

"Way to tell her gently," Sam snapped, clearly riled by our argument.

"Jacob?" I asked tentatively, I could not keep the tone of worry out of my voice.

He took a deep shaky breath before explaining, "Imprinting is where a wolf finds his mate, suddenly it's not gravity holding me to this world- it's you. You are my everything now, my reason to keep fighting. I would do anything to protect you. I can be anything you want me to be, your friend, your protector, a lover."

"A lover?" I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest. He obviously heard the increase in heart and stepped forward, grasping my hands, and laying them against his chest, where I could feel his heart hammering inside.

"Only, if you choose it. The choice is totally up to you. You can even reject the imprint if you truly want," he whispered.

I felt his heart literally beat in his chest as he relayed the last bit, obviously terrified of rejection. I was confused. I knew without a shadow of any doubt that I still loved _him_, but on the flip side the thought of denying Jacob physically hurt.

_Could I just lay that love aside and except Jake? _I wasn't so sure.

"I'm not going to reject the imprint," I said and he smiled in relief. "I'm not sure I can offer you anything outside of friendship. Not yet, at least," I said, glancing down at my feet, unwilling to look him in the eye.

"I'm just so glad you didn't reject me," he laughed and lifted me to spin. I was surprised, after all, it was another rejection of his advances towards me.

"You're not upset?" I asked skeptically,

"I'll be anything you want me to be," he said softly, and I felt the pressure ease slightly. "Best friends, remember?" I smiled and hugged him close. "I just need to protect you from the other vampires, and then I'll be completely happy," he added, going into the kitchen. I froze as his words seeped into my psyche. _Other vampires? Were they here?_

"Other vampires?" I asked as panic swept through my body. Jacob frowned at my tone.

"Just nomads, they're easily dispersed of," Jacob said shrugging, completely unconcerned. But, I felt less then reassured.

"What do they look like?" I questioned.

This time Sam gave me the weird look.

"There are two: one male and one female. The male is darker skinned and he has dreadlocks, and the female has fairer skin and flaming red hair," he replied and I gasped. "They're just hunting here, Bells-there's no need to worry."

"They're not just hunting," I whimpered my voice a quavering mess. "They are the exact same nomads that I encountered before. Victoria and Laurent apparently want revenge, Victoria especially, as she was James' mate. I'm certain she wants to kill me," I whispered, fear creeping up my spine. I suddenly felt ill.

Jacob's body went rigid at my declaration, and his body started to tremble. Then, unexpectedly, the glass in his hand shattered into a million tiny shards. I could practically see steam radiating off him.

"Bella stand back," Sam ordered, gently pushing me into the corner. He then stepped directly into Jacob's path, effectively shielding me from harm. "Jacob, calm down," Sam boomed, but it was too late. I peaked around his body and caught sight of Jake. The lines around his large frame began to blur around the edges, bones shifting and realigning, literally transforming before my eyes. I gasped as the man exploded into a giant animal-a wolf, to be exact- standing in the middle of a pile of rubble.

He was broad and stood at least eight-foot tall, with reddish-brown fur and giant paws. The creature was equal parts frightening as he was beautiful, and I longed to touch him, make sure he was real, but Sam held me back, frightened of Jake's volatile temper. If not for the familiar dark, expressive eyes, I would've never believed the tale.

The Jacob-wolf stared at Sam for a brief moment and then back at me, gazing at me with a sort-f longing in those lupine eyes. He gazed at one other for a brief moment, and then he disappeared, leaving me alone just as frustrated, and confused as I had been when I confronted him mere hours ago.

**A.N. What do you think of this chapter? Hopefully you like it, review please. (::) (::) (::) -COOKIES!**


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinting changes you

**Chapter 2: Imprinting changes you.**

**Bella tries to come to terms with the dramatic change to her life.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

As I watched Jacobs' retreating wolf form from behind Sam's back my body trembled with shock. Gone was his boyish innocence; replaced by an angry beast, that to me, seemed uncontrollable. The trigger to his rage was the threat that I was in danger. If that was all it took, then he was going to be in trouble. I was a danger magnet!

Sam walked out the door and ran towards the edge of the forest. He stood out of my line of vision, so I couldn't see what he was doing exactly but his human form soon disappeared as well and was replaced by a black wolf. This wolf stood even taller than Jacob's. I'd only got the chance at a small glance before it quickly vanished into the forest.

Realizing that I was alone again, I gripped my stomach as a flash of pain took hold of me. I shivered violently as a shock of cold washed over me. My breath became slightly uneven as the feelings took hold. I staggered to the sofa to stop myself from falling over.

"Are you OK?" I jumped at the voice and looked up. I was startled to find a large man towering over me, he had the Quileute look—the brown hair and eyes, and tanned skin that stretched over his Adonis like body. He was of a smaller hight and build than Jacob and Sam, but yet still bigger than most men of his age. "Sorry, I'm Jared. I'm one of Jacob's pack brothers," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand. I was too stunned to speak, and could only shake his hand feebly. I hadn't even heard him come in. _Just how does someone so big move so silently?_

"Look, I know you've had a shock, but it's going to be OK," I smiled at him disbelievingly. He huffed and sat opposite me. I shuffled about shyly and he tried once again to chat to me.

"I don't understand why he lost control? He was quick to reign in his temper, when he first phased." he shook his head and sighed.

"The vampires," I stuttered. I took a deep breath and started again. "The vampires that you've been chasing, are here because they're after me," I whimpered quietly, but he seemed to have heard me.

"Ah, that's what it has been then," I looked at him intrigued. "When we first imprint, any threat towards our imprint sets us off. Don't worry, it won't be like that forever," he said and gave me a large smile. I barely managed to return it. This guy seemed really chatty, and friendly. I was beginning to get a headache. "Come with me. I've got someone who you can chat too," he said jumping up off the chair he had perched himself on, and walking to the door. But he stopped once he realized that I hadn't been following him.

"I'd prefer to go home," I wrung my hands together. He chuckled, apparently amused at my nervousness.

"Emily is the only other imprint. She knows exactly what you're dealing with, and could use someone else to chat to. She's shy like you, and I will drop you home afterwards," he said encouragingly, with a bright grin plastered on his face. But I couldn't face anyone, not now. I just wanted to go to bed. I felt like I had just lost my best friend, like I almost needed to grieve.

"I can't," I stammered making my way out to my truck. I walked as fast as I could without tripping. "I just, can't. Not right now, I need to be alone" _And to see Jacob. _My mind added. I pushed the thought away, this was too intense. These new feelings that I was assuming came with the imprint, were overwhelming me. I jumped into the car and started my engine. I lifted the handbrake and made to pull away, when a hand clamped my steering wheel, startling me. I gasped and stared at Jared, in shock.

"Don't shut him out, please," Jared begged his eyes showing the sadness for his pack brother.

"I don't intend to. It's just a lot for me to deal with right now. I wasn't expecting him to phase in front of me" I replied truthfully. Jared smiled slightly and let go of my wheel. I changed gears and reversed out of Billy's drive intending to get out of there as quickly as possible.

I couldn't understand what had changed. I had became more honest than I had ever been, I liked to fight my problems on my own, but now, it was like I had no control. The truth was spilling out of me quicker than I could keep up with it. Something had shifted—I could feel it. I just didn't know if it was for the better.

As I got further away from La Push, and from Jacob, the pain started again. Intense and blinding it felt like a white hot poker was burning through my core. I gasped as a shiver ran through my spine, and switched my heating on full whack. I didn't help—nothing but Jacob would. Craving Jacob made me think of _him_, and the feelings intensified causing me to pull over again to catch my breath. My mind wandered as I sat there. My relationship with Jacob had changed exponentially. We would forever be together, whether it be as friends, or more! I felt nerves hit my stomach at a fast rate at the thought of being more.

I wondered if Jacob imprinting on me would have any effect on my relationship with _him_, it was unlikely that they would ever come back, but I still hoped. I still loved _him_, and my heart wouldn't give up on _him_. Jacob was built to kill vampires, but yet a group of them had lived a few miles away, there must've been some sort of truce, giving their 'vegetarian' nature. But if _he_, learned that Jacob had imprinted on me, would the truce continue? Would _he_ accept Jacob into my life? And would Jacob accept _him_? I doubted it, very much so, but it was likely to never happen. _They_ were gone, and were never coming back. As I started my car up again and headed home I came to one conclusion, if _they_ were to ever come back I would have to make one decision Jacob or Edward? Wolf or vampire? Life or death? It was impossible.

XXX

_Jacob POV_

My paws dug huge holes into the ground as I pounded through the forest. I couldn't believe what I had done, loosing control like that was the worst thing to do. The terror on her face made me ashamed, she should never have felt that way. Sam, my mentor had phased not longer after I did, and was calling out through the pack mind, begging me to calm down. But I couldn't, I was too distraught, it was tearing me apart. I never wanted her to feel like that. I never wanted to be the cause of her fear.

Only the timber of Sam's alpha order was able to stop me dead in my tracks, despite me willing my body to go further. My wolf would not disobey a direct order. I panted as I waited for Sam to reach me, the anger was still bubbling up inside of me, I could not shake the image of her from my mind.

"Jacob, you need to calm down," Sam said when he reached me. A growl erupted from my throat.

"Calm down? How the hell can I calm down?" I yelled through my mind whilst snapping at him. He jumped out of my way and gave a strong warning growl, my wolf backed down despite my anger.

"It was out of your control, Jacob. You've only just started phasing, and there was a threat to you're imprint, you'll be able to control it soon enough. It happens to all of us."

"I know" I roared in my mind. "That's the problem, look at what happened to Emily, if I ever done that to Bella, I would never forgive myself," I whispered. Sam looked away ashamed. Emily was Sam's imprint, he had met her at a party his fiancée Leah was throwing, she was Leah's cousin and Sam had imprinted on her the moment he looked at her, and she at him. Emily ended up accepting the imprint and Sam as a lover, thus breaking Leah's heart.

It made me glad that I imprinted on the girl that I loved. I had previously feared that the same thing might have happened to me, which was part of the reason I distanced myself from Bella. I would never be able to hurt her like that. 

A few weeks after Sam and Emily had gotten together, they had gotten into a huge fight over an ex of Emily's whom was trying to steal her back. The thought of loosing his imprint scared and angered Sam, so much so that he phased, only Emily was standing too close and his front paws caught her, tearing the right side of her face apart and scarring her forever. Even now, after Emily had forgiven him, he still hadn't forgave himself. He would never be able to take that back.

"Everyone needs to take what happened with Emily and use it to help them control their wolf better. Jacob, you're the only one who has strived to control his wolf sooner than anyone else. Before long, you'll be able to control your wolf fully, only unleashing him when Bella and the tribe are in danger," that prospect made me growl. "You're imprinted now, you can no longer stay away from her, it would put your life in danger."

"You're right. I'm never going to hurt her, I will make sure of that," I said confidently. Sam was just about to answer when our pack brother, Jared's, voice sounded throughout our heads. "Guy's where are you?" His voice sounded panicked and I wondered if he had detected a vampire, he had first phased not long before I had, and chasing vampires still had an effect on both of us, Sam and our other pack brother Paul were used to it now though.

"Not far from you" Sam replied seeing through Jared's mind where he was. "Where's Bella?" he asked and my heart beat quickened.

"She went home" he replied as he caught up with us. "Jake, I think you need to go and speak to her, she seemed frazzled, she had raced out of your house as fast as she could. You need to show her you're still the same person." he explained as his wolf panted.

"What are you going on about?" I asked anxiously.

"I think she may reject the imprint," he said solemnly. "She seemed overwhelmed" I gasped. My heart stopped beating at that moment, the pain was ripping through me like a freight train. I could barely remain standing.

"Jacob breathe!" Sam commanded, and I did, not wanting to disobey an order. "Jacob you need to go and speak to her," Sam growled desperately, but I was frozen to the spot, the pain had stopped me from doing so. "NOW, Jacob!" he commanded. Jared and I jumped at the sheer force of the command. It had worked though, my wolf pulled me out of my funk, being the stronger of the two my wolf had full control. I was dyeing inside. My giant paws tore at the ground as my wolf refused to give up on his imprint. I instinctively ran towards my Bella, hoping that Jared was wrong.

XXX

_Bella's POV_

I was still shaky when I got home, and was slightly disappointed to see that Charlie was home. I still hadn't recovered from seeing Jacob phase, and the emotional distress that I had experienced today. He would probably sense that something was wrong. When it came to me, Charlie was surprisingly perceptive. I parked in the drive way and took a deep steadying breath before going in.

"Where have you been?" he asked as soon as I stepped inside. I sighed and hung my coat on the rack. I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting and poured myself a coffee. "Why are you wearing boy's clothes?"

"I was at Jakes, and these are his clothes, I got caught in the rain," I explained.

"How did it go?" he asked, getting straight to the point, he set down the paper he had been pretending to read.

"We're going to be friends again, but I'm still pretty mad at him." I explained not wanting to go into details. Not really knowing what to say.

"Did he say why he stopped hanging around with you?" I cringed at my dads small attempt at teenage lingo, and breathed in deeply. I was starting to panic, I hadn't thought of an excuse to tell him, if he did ask. To be honest I wasn't expecting him to be home.

"He had gotten a girlfriend and didn't want to upset her with how close we were, but it didn't work out in the end" I rushed out. I didn't know where it came from but the intense stare my dad was giving me pushed me to make something up.

"As long as you're friends now," my dad replied, but I didn't miss the hidden meaning behind it.

"I won't let him off the hook for a while. But, our friendship is too important to me to throw away over a stupid girl." I said, then blushed as I realised that I once again told the truth. I took a mouthful of my coffee and poured the rest down the sink. "Um, I don't think he will, but if Jacob comes by here will you ask him to come back tomorrow? I'm drained, I need rest." I asked, he looked at me surprised for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sure thing kiddo." he said and went back to reading his paper.

I flopped onto my bed after changing into my own clothes and let my mind wander. Jacob had changed, but so had I, in such a short space of time my feelings for him had increased exponentially, and it scared me. The last person I loved that much left me, and took a part of me with him. My soul was ripped and the suffering he was causing was unbearable.

In truth, I knew it wasn't the imprint that made my feelings for Jacob stronger, it was himself. He was healing me, he made me feel better, and stronger. He was my sun, my warmth, he took away the ice that was freezing my insides. I wondered if that had changed, I hadn't had a chance to talk to him before he got angry and phased. I couldn't bare it if he'd lost his sunny nature, it was what I loved most about him.

I rolled over onto my side and was about to close my eyes to rest when a loud pounding on the front door resonated throughout the house. I jumped and rolled off the bed in fright. I huffed at my clumsiness and pulled myself, ungraciously, up from the floor. I rushed out into the hall way and listened to the conversation over the banister.

"Jake, Bella is tired, can you call back tomorrow?" my dad said with slight irritation to his tone.

"You said Charlie" he replied equally irritated, "but I really need to speak to her, please," I could tell he was desperate and my resolve at not seeing him started to waver.

"Come back tomorrow, she's been through a rough time and needs her rest."

"I know, and I know part of that has to do with me, but please Charlie, I need too see her." he was anxious now, and I wondered if it was to do with the imprint. I didn't know much about it, but he sounded as if he needed to see me urgently. My heart gave a pang of pain in that moment, and I lurched forward. I wondered if he heard me, or could sense me because the next thing he said was just a simple please. But it was directed at me, I knew it. I took a deep breath and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Dad it's OK," I said hurrying down the stairs "I wasn't asleep, I was emailing mom." I said and I heard Jacob snort. I blushed and wondered if he'd heard me falling out of bed. "We can talk in my room," I said to Jacob this time and he smiled. His eyes were light and the smile was sunny. It relieved me to know that part of him could still be there.

"OK, but just for a while, you need rest, Bella." Charlie said, his tone was stern but understanding, he knew we needed some time.

Jacob led the way up into my room, and sat himself on the edge of my bed, I stood by my closed door.

"I'm so sorry," he began, and I was shocked to hear him sound broken, I looked into his eyes and saw that the sunniness had gone, now it was shame that shone in them. "You shouldn't have seen me phase like that." I nodded not knowing what else to say. "Are you scared of me?" he asked, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, and my heart gave another painful jolt.

"I was scared today" I admitted, not able to lie to him. A sob escaped his lips and his bowed his head. "Not of you," I said in a rush, I rushed over to him and forced him to lift his head. "I'm not scared of you. Only of what happened today. I was scared to see you phase, I'm not going to lie about that, but that's gone. Only now, I feel fear in my heart," I gulped.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked and I could hear the dread in his voice.

"The imprint," I said and he sighed again, letting the tears fall again.

"You don't want it?" he wept heartbroken.

"That's not it, Jacob. I'm still angry at you for cutting me out of your life for the past two weeks."

"I did that to protect you," he said with a hint of anger, "I didn't think you'd be safe with me."

"I know that now. But Jacob, _he_ done that too, and you know the pain that it caused me, and the pain that it still causes me, and for you to do that too..."I sighed desperately.

"Bella, I didn't want to hurt you," he said, he stood up and stepped closer to me, and held my arms gently.

"This imprint, had changed things dramatically for me, even after you'd phased and the pain came back, I still wanted to be near you. This scares me, the last person I cared for this much left me."

"I'm not _him_, I'm never going to leave you. And that's not just the imprint talking, Bells, it's me. Trust me."

"I trusted him, _he_ promised to never leave and _he_ broke that promise. It will take more than a few months for me to trust again."

"Bella, all I want is to protect you. You're my best friend, and until you say otherwise, then that's the way it will remain." he said and hugged me tightly. I was grateful for the hug, and sunk into his warmth. The pain evaporated then and so did the ice, I was healing, properly this time, and it was all down to him.

**A.N. Well this went on considerably longer than I thought it would. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Broken trust

**Chapter 3: Broken trust.**

**Jacobs actions become erratic as he tries to protect Bella, causing him to argue with Charlie and resulting in him betraying his pack brothers. But are his fears unfounded? Or is something coming?..**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Jacob POV_

As per Bella's request I stayed away for a few days. I didn't want to, but I knew that our imprint was having an affect on her. I knew her feelings for me increased exponentially, as did my own, but it was overwhelming for her. She had only ever felt this way about one person before, the leech Edward. He had left her broken and vulnerable, after professing his love for her the day before leaving, then telling her that it was a lie, and he didn't love her any more.

Something in my gut told me that, that wasn't true though, I don't know how anyone could say that they didn't love Bella, it was impossible. I knew that I loved her for a long time, even though I didn't really understand what my feelings were before. But, I certainly did now.

I knew Bella felt something for me before the imprint, but whether it was love, I didn't know. Now I strongly suspected that she did love me, and that's why she was scared. Edward leaving her had damaged her greatly and she wasn't too sure she'd ever love again. Never mind falling in love with the mortal enemy of her first love.

She still loved him, and I wasn't too sure if that would ever go away completely, and it was screwing her life up. Maybe she'd have been better off never returning to Forks. I knew what suffering she would endure if he were to return, and it was this that was making me erratic.

I could feel it, something was coming, something that would forever change the dynamic of our lives. I just didn't know what. I was being irrational, and slightly stalker-ish, but I couldn't help it, I needed to protect her. I had to keep her safe.

For the umpteenth time since she had asked for some space, I ran by her house. I would spend my free time circling her house, and the surrounding forest, often going out of my set parameter for patrolling, something which annoyed my brothers.

I couldn't help it though, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I felt like I was loosing myself.

Bella wasn't in the house, and after slightly panicking I realised that she must've been at school. Charlie was though, he must've been starting his shift late today, and as I ran past their kitchen window he spotted me. I tried to run before he came out, but he was standing pretty close to the door, and as I reached the corner of their house, he opened up the back door and called out to me, making me stop.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit, Jacob," he said gruffly, I winced.

"So you've spotted me before today then?" I asked sheepishly.

"Jacob, I've seen you jogging outside the house ten times in the last three days." _Had it really been that much?_ I hadn't realised. "Look, I know you and Bella have made up, but I also know that she wanted a bit of space, so how come you're not giving her the space she wants?"

"I haven't actually seen her in the past three days," I replied, like an idiot.

"Don't get smart with me boy!" he barked.

"Sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to. It's just – I can't really explain it – I feel like Bella is in danger, I don't know why, but I feel like I need to be here to protect her," I stuttered. I was nervous. I knew Charlie, and he wouldn't be too happy at my explanation.

"What could possibly harm her, that I couldn't protect her from?" he asked more worried than angry. I could feel the colour drain from my face, causing him to launch a tyrant of questions. "Jacob, is there something you know that I don't? Is Bella in some kind of danger? Jacob, please she's my daughter, I have the right to know. What could you protect her from that I couldn't?" the pleading and worry in his voice moved me to make my next decision. He had already been through so much, I couldn't put him through any more worry, heartache and sleepless nights.

"OK, I'll tell you, but you have to keep an open mind, and believe everything I tell you." Charlie nodded, too worried to question me any more. He drew himself up to his full hight, waiting for an explanation."Not here, we need to go away from prying eyes, and ears" I said.

"OK" Charlie said in response and went to walk back into the house.

"No, not in there," I said kind of embarrassed. He lifted his eyebrow in response. "I have something to show you, and it really needs to be in private, and have lots of space..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"This better be good, boy," he said as he followed me into the woods.

XXX

I walked for about ten minutes until we got into a dense part of the forest, that also had enough space for me to phase. I was going to tell Charlie my secret about being a shape shifter, and hope that he didn't shoot me. There was also my pack brothers to contend with, after all I was revealing a huge secret, that no one outside of the tribes, bar imprints, knew about. I was sure they were going to throttle me.

"How far do we have to go?" Charlie complained, I had noticed that he was more nimble on his feet than Bella, but less physically fit. Probably due to the amount of steak and chips he ate.

"Yeah, we should be good here," I said nervously, Charlie perched on a log to catch his breath as I began to prepare to tell him my secret. "Look, what I'm about to tell you has been a secret in my tribe for thousands of years, and you and Bella are the only ones outside of the tribe that will know the secret."

"So Bella knows?"

"Yes, and it's part of the reason why she wants space."

"Part?"

"Yes Charlie, has my dad ever mentioned the legends of the spirit wolves, and cold ones?"

"Yeah, but he's always drunk as a skunk when he does."

"Well what if I were to say that they weren't just legends, but real?" I asked tentatively.

"What?"

"The legends are real, the spirit wolves and the cold ones, they're real."

"Why are you telling me this?" he said jumping up and pacing.

"Because I am a spirit wolf, I'm a shape shifter" I looked at Charlie carefully, he was pale, but I knew he didn't believe me.

"Come on Jake, stop messing about," he huffed and began walking back in the direction we came.

"I'm not, look I'll show you," I said. He turned and faced me and I began stripping off my clothes. Charlie turned red, and started stuttering.

"Jacob, what are you doing? Put you're clothes back on!"

"I need to show you this," I said quietly. I was embarrassed. I was almost completely naked in front of Bella's dad...embarrassing wasn't in it.

I closed my eyes and thought hard, I needed something to make me angry. I thought of Bella, and let my love for her fill my heart before thinking of something else. It was Bella again, this time she was with Edward, they were making love, and I had to stop myself from puking. It was working though, I could feel the heat licking up my spine, and the tremors began.

I then concentrated hard and Edward popped into my mind, his lips curled into a sneer and I could see blood dripping from his overly white teeth. I looked to the floor, Bella was lying there, blood dripping from the bite in her neck, writhing and screaming in agony. This done it, before I knew, my bones had cracked and reformed, my skin sprouted fur, and a growl erupted from my chest.

I opened my eyes to see Charlie, lying on his back, eyes and mouth wide and gun pointed at me, before he had the chance to shoot me I lay flat on my belly. He slowly got up and tentatively walked over too me.

After taking a few deep breaths he gently lifted a hand to my head and began to stroke it, I resisted the urge to groan and wag my tail. Instead I stood up and headed behind a tree grabbing my clothes in my mouth as I went. I filled my mind with my gorgeous Bella, laughing and happy and phased back. I dressed quickly and went to meet Charlie, who was still standing where I left him.

"OK, now I believe you," he said smiling weakly, "but what has this got to do with Bella?"

"Bella plays a pretty important part," I said sheepishly.

"Well come on back and tell me over a cup of coffee," he said and lead the way back.

XXX

I sat in Charlie's kitchen for at least ten minutes cradling a cup of coffee, I was getting up the courage to tell Charlie that I was imprinted to his daughter.

"You're coffee will be cold by now." Charlie said braking me out of my revere. I looked down at the cup that was clasped tightly in my hands, it was still steaming. I let a smile cross my lips as I answered.

"Nah, I've got a body temperature of 108 degrees, a perk of being a wolf, the coffee is still steaming," I laughed as he raised his eyebrows, apparently impressed.

"Are you going to tell me, what all of this has got to do with my daughter?" he asked finally, all the laughter gone from his face, only worry was showing.

"Wolves have this ability called imprinting. Well, only a few of us will ever imprint. It's when a wolf finds it's soul mate, their whole world changes. It's not gravity holding them to the world, it's her. You'll do anything for her, be anything for her, a lover, a protector, a brother, a friend."

"Did you imprint on Bella?" he asked, his voice was filled with emotion and I wondered if it was to do with the way I described how I felt about Bella.

"Yes, it happened the other day when she'd came to see me. I had avoided her because I didn't want to hurt her. I was afraid that my anger would get the better of me, and I'd phase and hurt her.

I was so angry all the time, and I needed to control the anger before I could make contact with her. The others didn't want me to see her, but when she came to see me, and we made eye contact, my vision tunnelled, all I could see, all I can see, is her."

"But, she's safe around you now?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes, I promise you I will not hurt her, ever!" I replied vehemently.

"I believe you. So are you and her together?" he asked sheepishly, and I blushed.

"No, she's not ready for that yet. I'm just her best friend for now. Her protector. Well, I'll always be her protector," I said smiling sadly.

"What do you need to protect her from?" he asked anxiously.

"Something strong, powerful and deadly. But, I can't tell you what."

"No Jake, not good enough!" he yelled.

"Charlie I can't tell you because they'll kill you and her if they ever found out!" I yelled back. "I promise you she's safe with me, I would rather get killed than let anything happen to her!" I was angry, my love for Bella and the need to protect her was riling me up. I took a few deep, shaky breaths to calm myself.

"OK, Jake, I understand. But I swear if anything happens to her..."

"Nothing will Charlie, I swear on my life," just then a warning howl sounded throughout the house.

"I got to go, Charlie." I said hurriedly. I jumped out of my seat in a panic, and it clattered to the floor as I scrambled to the front door. Charlie followed me out, worry lined his face. "Something has happened," I said tersely, "I hope I'll not be in too much trouble, when I get back," I said and left before Charlie even had a chance to reply.

XXX

_Bella POV_

I travelled mundanely back from school, in my Chevy truck. I had been like this for days, since Jacob told me his secret. My mind was full of emotions and questions, but with one burning question. _What about Edward?_ I still doubted wholeheartedly that he would ever return, but what if he did?

Jacob and I were bonded together for life, whether it be as lovers, or as friends. Deep in my heart I knew that most of that bond came from our strong friendship, and the fact that he literally helped me live again. That bond, without the imprint, could never be broken. With or without the return of Edward.

I had also noticed that I could think his name without the agonising pain ripping through my very core. It still hurt, my heart still ached, but in a way, it gave me hope. I hoped that I was finally moving on from him. I still loved him, that was undoubtable. But, if I was moving on, then maybe, just maybe, Jake and I would have a chance at something more than friendship. Something which I had been considering for a while now, but would not pursue until I was sure I didn't love Edward any more. _But, would that ever happen?_

It was with this final thought that I pulled into the driveway of my dads house and cut off my engine. I grabbed my bag and books and looked up for the first time. My heart began to race as I stared at my dads police cruiser sitting in front of me. I hadn't even realised that it was there at first, I just parked absent-mindedly.

Dad was due to start work at four, and it was quarter past four by my reckoning. I looked out my driver side window and found myself half parked in the street. I dumped my bags beside me and hastened to pull out and re-park.

No matter what was going on, dad, the chief of Forks police would not tolerate me blocking the road. My car spluttered in protest as I pushed it to it's limits, manoeuvring it faster than what the old thing was used to. My dad came out as I parked at the curb and cut the engine off. The noise my car was making must've alerted him to my presence.

His face was grim, and my heart began to pound harder as I hopped out of the truck. Dad never took a day off unless he was sick, or there was an emergency. I walked over to him as fast as my clumsy feet would allow me too and braced myself for the worst.

"What's wrong?" I asked cutting to the chase, "you're late for your shift," he was working from 4pm to 4am, a rare shift for him. I was secretly nervous about being alone the entire night, and was thinking of asking Jacob to come and keep watch.

"I'm not going to work this evening Bells, come in?" he said briskly and walked back inside. I stood stunned for a minute before hastily following him, tripping as I went.

Right kiddo, gonna be straight here with you," he said walking into the sitting room and plonking himself down on his recliner, I took the seat next to him, and waited with bated breath, "Jacob was here today" he began and I sucked in a breath.

He has been circling the house numerous times for days, and today I finally called him out on it. He told me everything."

"Everything?" I squeaked.

"Yes, about him being a wolf, about the imprint, everything. He told me you needed to be protected, but wouldn't tell me what from. He even showed me his wolf."

"His wolf?" I asked, my voice was wavering, and my whole insides were shaking. Was it just me, or was it hot in here?

"Nothing to worry about kiddo. I'm not mad. I'm just glad that I understand better." I let out a long shaky breath and calmed myself down.

"Understand better?" I asked in a more normal tone this time.

"Yeah. I understand why you've been so distant from him the last few days. You are overwhelmed. Plus, I understand why he's been jogging round the house."

"Did he say why?" I asked, regaining normality. I was a tad angry that after asking for some space, Jake had been jogging round our house, for god knows how many times in the last three days.

"He said he felt a sense of danger, but not much else" A sense of danger? That could be anything, it could be Victoria. I shuttered at the thought. No, it wasn't her. Jacob would have told me by now. But, if not her, then what? "There's more" he said braking my train of thought.

"More?" I asked my nervousness coming back to me.

"Yeah, Jacob had just finished telling me everything when an almighty howl sounded throughout the house. I don't know what it was but it scared the crap out of him, he rushed out of here like a scalded cat – umm dog – umm."

"There are others dad, from what I gather there are four La Push boys, or men I should say that are in a pack, as far as I'm aware. Jacob, obviously, and Sam Uley, a guy named Jared, and I don't know the other guys name" I explained.

"Sam? Sam Uley? The kid who saved you when you got lost in the forest?" my dad asked, and I flinched at the memory of the pain that I felt then, taking note that it didn't feel as bad as before.

"Yeah, dad I don't know much about the whole werewolf thing, because Jacob and I haven't talked about it yet. But, what I do know is that it's a huge tribal secret, and that howl may have been a warning to Jacob. They might see it as a great disrespect to them, or something. I don't know, but can we check on him please?"

"Bells, he left a few hours ago, if anything has happened, we may not be able to help" he said in protest.

"Maybe, but I have to check, please?" I begged. I don't know why, but I felt an overwhelming need to see Jacob. This damn imprint was screwing me up.

"Do you really need me to go with you?" he asked.

"Dad this involves you know too, besides if there is a fight amongst them you can use your authority to break it up." I explained, dad nodded relenting, and grabbed his keys as I grabbed my jacket.

XXX

We drove to La Push in silence, I was really anxious to see Jacob, something was up, and I feared he was having a fight with his pack brothers.

Our silence was broken by loud shouting as we neared Jacob and Billy's house. My dad and I looked at each other wide-eyed for a second, before he put his foot down and sped up a little. I sat forward, anxious to see what was going on.

We rounded the slight corner that led to the Black residence and I gasped as I took in the sight before me. Jacob, Sam and the other boy I didn't know were having an intense argument and shoving each other, whilst Jared tried to calm them. Standing of to one side was Billy and a young teen who looked like Jacob's friend Embry. Only his frame had changed, he was taller and bulkier than what I remembered. He was staring at the others wide-eyed and looked utterly terrified.

I briefly wondered if he had only just phased today, and maybe that's what the call was about, but my train of thought was interrupted as my dad flicked on his siren, it howled once before he shut it off, but it worked. They guys jumped apart like they had been scaled and looked at me and my dad wide-eyed, and furious.

Jacob was the only one who looked grateful at our appearance, and when my dad cut off his engine, I jumped out as quickly as my clumsiness would allow. I walked straight to Jacob, and to my surprise and his I hugged him tightly to me.

Having his warm, strong arms hold me tightly to his body helped soothed my nerves, and I was able to calm myself. I struggled slightly in his arms until he released me and stepped back slightly, but still stood close to him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him, I took in his appearance properly and noticed that although he looked like he'd been rolling in mud, he wasn't injured. Well, not that I could see anyway.

"Yeah, the guys are just angry with me for telling Charlie," he said in reply.

"What you done was completely disrespectful!" Sam snarled, and my dad stepped in between Jacob and Sam and held his hands up. Jacob backed off immediately, but Sam was more reluctant, only a warning stare from dad made him back off fully.

"Now all of you calm down," he said in an authoritative tone. At this point Billy had wheeled over and stopped beside me and Jacob, but Embry staid rooted to the spot, still looking terrified. "now, I know how you all feel about Jacob telling me about you all being wolves. But, in his defence I made him tell me. I knew something was up, Jake and Bells were both acting oddly, and damn it, I have a right to know. She's my daughter."

"Charlie, he betrayed our trust, outsiders aren't supposed to know about us," Sam growled.

"But, were not outsiders, Bella is his imprint, and I've been friends with two members of this tribe since before you were born!" Charlie shot back.

"You even told him Bella was you're imprint, what the hell is wrong with you?" the guy, whose name I didn't know, yelled as he pushed Jacob roughly.

"Enough!" Charlie roared, pushing himself in between Jacob and the other guy, Jacob moved back to accommodate him.

"Calm down, Paul," Sam ordered. I looked to see Paul starting to blur at the lines. I knew this was bad.

Jacob, saw the same thing I did and we both grabbed my dads arms to move him back. Jacob placed himself in front of us slightly, facing Paul, ready to defend if needs be.

"Calm down?" he roared, Jacob moved us further back, and my dad also stepped in front of me protectively. "he always gets away with everything because he's the fucking almighty Jacob Ephraim Black!" he anger was getting the best of him, and this time Sam stepped in front of Paul.

"Laps Paul," he ordered in a booming voice, "NOW!" he bellowed when Paul didn't move.

Paul looked torn between staying to fight with Jacob and following what appears to be a direct order. He took one last scathing look at Jacob before turning on his heel and sprinting for the tree's, probably going to phase.

"Look, guys, I never meant to betray your trust, but I felt I had to tell Charlie. He's been through so much recently, and I thought it would help ease his worries, and bring him and Bella closer together," I looked at Jacob stunned. I knew he cared for me, but I didn't realise that he cared this much for my dad.

"OK," Sam conceded and I breathed a sigh of relief, "just don't do anything like that again without talking to the pack first. We are all family, and we have to stick together," he said and turned to leave, but stopped as if forgetting something.

Come on Embry. I'll take you to mine and explain a few things," he said in a softer tone. Embry looked at everyone, still frightened, and when his eyes landed on mine, I nodded encouragingly. He seemed to relax a little, and jogged after Sam.

Jacob and I smiled at each other and followed our dads into Billy's house. Charlie sat at the table, and Jacob and I followed. Billy had almost wheeled himself into his position at the table when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," he huffed and wheeled over to the phone. "Hello?" he said gruffly to the caller, I winced slightly at his tone, and turned my attention to Jacob. But he had stiffened and his face was pale. Billy's tone had changed as well, he was worried and his face had paled as well.

"Jacob, can you hear the conversation?" I asked in a worried whisper.

"Yeah, wolf perk," he said, he gave a half smirk that didn't quite seem real.

"Well, what is it, son?" my dad said worried. I didn't miss the term of endearment that my dad used for Jacob. I smiled to myself, glad to see that my dad and Jacob seemed to have already formed a bond. I wondered if this happened when I was basically catatonic.

He looked at my father with a look of pain and sympathy. What ever it was, it affected my dad. "Harry Clearwater, had a heart attack. He is in intensive care, and they're not sure he'll make it," Jacob said solemnly. I was right, it did affect my dad, and the rest of us.

XXX

Meanwhile, over two thousand miles away, Alice Cullen was re-arranging the flower arrangement in the conservatory of her cousins home, in Denali, where she and Jasper were visiting them.

She sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as she pruned the blood red roses. She was thinking about Bella, she had been on the vampire's mind recently, and she was seriously considering going against Edwards explicit wishes to keep out of Bella's life.

She sighed again and finally gave into her urges to see into Bella's future. She concentrated on her former best friend but got nothing. This was not good, Bella's future had disappeared, something was wrong.

She went to leave the conservatory but was stopped when she felt like she had been plunged into an icy bath. A vision obscured her from seeing Jasper coming to check to see if she was alright, but she could feel him. Instead all she could see was a clearing, she was clearly back in Forks, but she didn't know why. She was surrounded by her family, bar Edward, which was worrying. She sniffed the air in disdain as a small pack of wolves appeared from the surrounding forest.

She had no time to figure out why they were their with her family, because a bunch of new scents assaulted her senses. A group of feral vampires appeared from the farthest line of trees. This is apparently why were here, judging by their feral look, blood red eyes and their confusion at the wolves, they were newborns.

She couldn't help but think this was to do with Bella, but couldn't figure out any more of this scene because it disappeared and she was back standing in the conservatory clinging onto Jasper.

"Alice? Is everything OK?" he asked concern laced in his deep, southern tone.

"Bella, she's in trouble!" she replied, her tone was panicked. She rushed out of the house without elaborating on the situation, leaving Jasper calling after her. All she could think about was saving Bella.

**A.N. So this is a long chapter, and it took me ages to write it out. Let me know what you think please.**


	5. Chapter 4: A spanner in the works

**Chapter 4: A spanner in the works.**

**Life changes forever for several people. A shock is in store for Bella as her past comes back to haunt her.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

Life had gotten hectic in the few days that had past since we got the news about Harry. We had all raced over to the Clearwater residence immediately after the call. My dad had drove us over in his cruiser, breaking a few speed limits along the way. We had arrived in record time, the ten minute journey taking us just over three. Sue was at the hospital with Harry, whilst Sam was trying to help out with Leah and Seth. Sue and Harry's two kids. Leah was just over a year older than me and a true daddy's girl. Seth was only just fourteen, far too young to be dealing with all this mess and pain. It was clear from the moment we stepped into the house that there was palpable tension between Sam and Leah. We ignored it, and tried to be there was much as we possibly could.

I noticed a shift in Jacob's mood, upon entering the house. He became more tense, and anxious, and I knew it wasn't to do with Harry. I tried to ignore it as much as I could as I helped out, but I kept a close eye him along with Leah and Seth the entire time we were there. Seth and Leah were both showing disturbing signs of grief. Both were not only upset, but also extremely angry, and not just with Sam, but with each other and the rest of us as well. Both were also showing sings of a temperature, and each had a thick sheen of sweat all over. I recognised the signs from before Jacob had phased, and realised with a heavy heart that the same thing was probably going to happen to them as well.

Jacob and I left a few hours later, both emotionally wrung out. Billy and my dad were going to the hospital to check on Harry's condition and to comfort Sue. They took up with them a pasta salad that I had made, hoping to get Sue to eat. Dad had also noticed the weird behaviour of Seth and Leah, and made no attempt to refuse when Sam suggested we go home and try and rest. I took Jacob back to mine, dad had suggested that he and Billy stay the next few nights. He had said because it would be quicker to get to the hospital from ours if needs be, but I knew it was because he didn't want to deal with this alone. As close as me and my dad were, Billy's comfort was what he needed right now, not mine.

I spent the rest of the day cooking, cleaning, getting the camp beds set up in the living room and catching up with Jacob. This was the most time I had spent with him since the imprint, but my mind wasn't dwelling on my problems. Selfishly I was glad off the distraction. My mind was solely focused on making sure the Clearwaters were well fed, and their house cleaned.

I also kept busy with cooking and cleaning for the four of us that now resided temporarily at our house, the washing had increased exponentially, but I was grateful for the extra company that Jacob provided.

The first night was rough, Seth and Leah, as I thought, had phased, and the others spent the rest of the night trying to clam them down enough so they'd phase back. Jacob didn't arrive back 'til 4 am. I was worried about him, so I heard him coming in, and after he chastised me, he gratefully accepted a large portion of the lasagne I had baked for dinner that night, along with some salad and lemon water. We had playfully argued about him eating the salad and drinking the water, stating that they were yucky and he was perfectly healthy. I had won the argument by telling him that from now on, we were all going to be eating a lot healthier meals, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

I had made bigger meals for Seth and Leah after learning that they too were now wolves. Due to their unpredictability I was only allowed to visit if they were both out running to try and burn off their anger. Somehow I doubted that they would get control of their anger any time soon. Dad had taken a week off work to help out at the hospital, and had been keeping me and Jacob in the loop. Harry's condition hadn't improved, and the hospital had put him in an induced coma to try and get his body to heal itself.

After Jacob had woken at around one, we spend the day sharing chores and trying to keep ourselves busy. It was during this time that I found out all of the things about being a wolf. The high temperature, the heightened sense of smell, heightened eye sight. Speed, agility, awareness of danger. It was like he was a vampire, but only he was living, breathing and was much more easier to kill. A worry that didn't escape me. I had became much closer to Jacob in the few days that followed Harry's heart attack, but in the rare moments that I had alone I realised that things were much harder now. Now I couldn't ignore the imprint. I couldn't keep Jacob at arms length no more, because it affected me too now. I needed him just as much as he needed me, and that scared me.

XXX

Three days on, and Harry's condition had worsened. The doctors had now put him on a ventilator to help with his breathing. He'd had another heart attack, whilst in a coma, and it seemed that his body was now shutting down. His chances of survival had reduced from 30% down to 5%. Dad and Billy were inconsolable. As were Sue, Leah and Seth. It was his time, and no one could do anything to stop it. The mere thought of what they were all going through, and how my problems paled in comparison to their plight, had me shedding my own tears.

I put my own feelings aside as I entered the Clearwater residence. Sam had taken Seth and Leah on a run. Jake had told me that he was the alpha of their pack, and all orders had to be obeyed by him, no matter how much you didn't want to do it. Jake had also said that he was supposed to be Alpha by birthright, his grandfather Ephraim Black was the last Alpha of the tribe, so by rights Jacob was the next alpha. But he had explained that he didn't want to be alpha, he felt no where near ready, and was perfectly happy with Sam being the alpha for now. But he told me that he and Sam had conceded to the fact that one day, Jacobs wolf would want to take up his birth right.

"You're Jacob's imprint, aren't you?" A hardened voice suddenly broke through my train of thought, and I had almost dropped the dish of casserole I had brought. Leah had caught it and set it amongst the others. There was also a huge pot of mash, and two plates piled high with various sandwiches. Lunch and Dinner. "Sorry." She had muttered. I gave her a weary smile. Seth was standing off to one side, watching the exchange retentively. Sam was at the door.

"Bella," I said in reply and held out my hand, she shook it for a mere second before dropping her hand. "I've made lunch and dinner." I said dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you the one who's been bringing the food, and cleaning up?" Seth had asked me from the corner of the room. I smiled at him warmly, he had a much more approachable presence than his sister, and after what Jake had told me about her, Sam, and Emily, I wasn't at all surprised.

"Yeah, and I can do a wash for you both as well, if you'd like," I replied.

"We can take care of ourselves, were not the ones at deaths door," Leah had snapped, and I flinched at her harsh tone.

"Lee!" Seth almost wailed, she flinched at her brothers heartbroken tone and went to apologise, but he went to his room and slammed the door. Sam had remained silent.

"I'm not trying to muscle in and take over. You are all under a lot of stress and pain, and this is the only thing I can do to help ease the stress. I am doing this for your mum, just as much as I am you." My voice was strong, but inside I was shaking. It was the first time I had ever really stood up to someone, I wasn't one for confrontations. Preferring to just walk away then getting into an argument. This seemed to placate her though, she nodded once and then stormed off into her room. I took that as a thank you, and began putting the sandwiches in the fridge and the casserole in the oven.

"They've calmed down enough for them to be able to go and see Harry." Sam said as he helped me put away last night's dishes. "I think they're scared though."

"They're bound to be, but I'm sure they'll both benefit from seeing him," I replied.

Half an hour later, they were gone. Each had brought out a basket of washing, and Leah had gathered some of Sue's clothes as well. They ate the sandwiches, and Seth gave me a massive hug as thanks. Leah gave me a weak, smile. I returned it the best I could.

I drove home after loading a wash in their machine, and now they were both calm enough to be around people, I left a note with my number, telling them that if they wanted me to do another load and to help clean up the dinner dishes, then to text me. After Leah's small outburst, I realised that I may have been smothering them. So I decided to let them decide on whether they wanted me to help.

"Jake, are you in?" I had asked upon opening the door. The sound of the washing machine going and smell of lemon cleaner told me he was. I smiled to myself, he had helped me out a lot these past few days, and I found it adorable. I was very grateful.

"Hey," he said brightly as I entered the kitchen, he was just drying up the last of last night's dinner dishes.

"Thank you," I said gratefully as I plopped down on one of the chairs. I didn't realise how exhausted the last new days had made me until I had sat down in that moment.

"My pleasure," he said smiling again. His sunny smile brightened my mood and warmed me on the inside. "Rough day?" he asked concerned, he sat beside me and passed me a cup of coffee, I took it gratefully and gave him a wane smile.

"Seth and Leah came in, and I bore the brunt of some of Leah's grief," I said, and gulped down half of my cup of coffee.

"What?" he yelled and I almost spilled my coffee.

"Relax, she only yelled at me a wee bit. Don't be going off on her, she needed to release some of her grief. I sorted it with her, and she was fine by the time they left for the hospital," I explained, he relaxed and his sunny smile appeared on his face once again.

The phone rang a second later and I jumped up, spilling my coffee as I did so. I knew it would be my dad with an update and I was eager to hear his voice. I hadn't seen him much in the last three days and I was missing him. "Hi, dad," I said and waited for his response.

"Hi, Bells," his voice was broken and hoarse, and I immediately knew something was up. Jake stood beside me, his body stiff and tense. "He's gone Bells," he wept brokenly, and I could feel my own tears pooling at the corners of my eyes. "It seems...he was waiting...on the kids saying goodbye...he passed half an hour after they arrived." He was sobbing now, and I had a desperate urge to hug him, to tell him it would be OK. But it would never be OK again, would never be the same again.

"I'm so sorry dad," I wept, my own tears evident in my voice, I could practically feel him nodding at the other end. I looked at Jacob, and he too was crying.

"I'll see you soon, kiddo," he whispered then hung up.

"See you soon," I whispered back as Jacob tentatively removed the phone from my hand and placed it back on it's receiver. I looked at Jacob and he immediately wrapped me in a warm hug, that I sunk into gratefully. He cried along with me, letting out all our pent up emotions. We stood for five minutes comforting each other when I felt Jacob stiffen in my arms. I looked at him and was surprised to see him shaking.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked stepping back from him slightly, something was pulling me towards the front door. "Jake?" I asked more strongly when he didn't reply.

"I smell a vampire!" he said, still shaking. Just as he said that a knock sounded throughout the house. I immediately rushed to open the door, but Jacob stopped me just before I opened it. "Bella, no. Please," he begged, and my heart broke for him.

"Only _they_ would knock," I said. He let go of my arm and I turned immediately, not wanting to see his brokenness marred on his features. I opened the door and let out a gasp as the visitor became apparent. It was real, I hadn't imagined that I spent nearly a year with a coven of vampires, that I had fallen in love with one. It was all real. The pain and cold hit me with full force and I barely managed to mutter the word Alice, before my world went black.

XXX

I felt cold, deathly cold. Like I had been plunged into an ice bath. I struggled to wake. I was aware that someone was holding me in their arms...was it them that was making me cold? I heard a gruff voice, but it was warped. I strained to hear who it was, what were they saying?

"Give her to me, she's shivering." That I certainly was. Was that Jacob? Why was he angry?

_"_Cold," I muttered.

I felt a tug and groaned at the roughness, I was being passed to someone else, why couldn't I wake up? My groan died in my lips as I felt warmth wash over me. I snuggled into – what could only be – Jacobs arms. Stealing his warmth. My eyes fluttered open as he placed me on the sofa. He sat me upright and then sat tightly beside me, providing me with more warmth. A white hand appeared in front of me, handing me a glass of water, I reached for it and looked up at the person that was handing me the water.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, now I remembered. Alice had appeared at the door, and I had fainted with the pain and cold that had washed over me.

Worry marred her beautiful features, along with disdain, she was holding her breath. Obviously, Jacob's sent was assaulting her senses. I didn't know why though, Jacob, to me, always smelt wonderful. He smelt of the woods, mud, oil and the great outdoors. He smelt natural. Jacob, I noticed was trying hard not to breathe in her sent as well. His body was stiff, and warmer than usual, he was fighting the urge to phase.

After staring at her wordlessly for a few minutes, I broke eye contact with her, with a blush, and instead opted to hug her. Her coldness seeped into my bones quicker than normal and I released her almost immediately. Jacob stood closely to me, sharing his warmth. He was protecting me. I knew that this was making his wolf angry. I was his imprint, and here I was hugging a vampire. He had amazing self control.

"Can we have a bit of privacy?" I asked him tentatively. Hurt immediately filled his eyes and he looked at me sadly. I felt horrible, but I needed to know why Alice had come here, and it would be easier if they both weren't fighting their natural instincts.

"You need to order me to go," he whispered brokenly.

"What?" I asked, not getting what he meant. I gave a fleeting look at Alice, she looked just as confused as I did.

"You have to order me to leave," he said with more meaning, and I finally got it. The imprint meant he couldn't leave me alone with a vampire, no matter who it was. Now I was torn, I knew that me ordering him to leave would break his heart, it would hurt me too.

"Go to my room," I whispered. I refused to order him to leave, and although we wouldn't have total privacy, it was better than ordering him away. He looked a little relieved that I hadn't ordered him to leave, but I still saw the fight in his eyes, he wanted to stay, to protect me, but also wanted to respect my wishes. He nodded once and made his way up to my room.

"Would be better with full privacy," Alice said as she perched on the edge of my dads seat. I felt immediately defensive.

"Well he's not leaving," I snapped. Alice flinched at my tone. I felt slightly ashamed. This was supposed to be my best friend. Why was I being so standoffish towards her? "Why are you here?" I asked, more politely.

"Edward banned me from following your decisions. We weren't supposed to interfere...but..." I flinched as pain shot through me at the mention of Edwards name. I heard Jacob shuffling above me, I knew he was now sitting on the top of the stairs, his wolf won over.

"But?" I asked probing her to continue. She exhaled a breath and I almost laughed. She didn't need to breathe, and her pretence that she did was laughable. Suddenly it hit me, I was angry at all of them. They all left me. They let him leave me, they could've stopped him. They didn't have to bow to his every whim.

"I just wanted to know how you were," she said mildly and I lifted my gaze to meet hers. "So I looked, but I couldn't see anything. I was really worried, so I came here immediately." I was confused. She couldn't see me in her visions any more, what did that mean? Was something going to happen to me? I began panicking, and I heard Jacob coming down the stairs. He was worried. I forced myself to calm down.

"Had you followed me before this?" I asked more harshly than I intended to. She flinched again, her shoulders sagged and a downcast look spread across her beautiful features.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "Once before, about three months ago," she added, she didn't need to say any more. At that time I would've been still out of it, living but not really living. I figured it out after that. When she first checked up on me, I was only just starting to hang out with Jacob. The second time, Jake had imprinted on me, that must've removed me from her visions.

"Oh," I replied, my anger was increasing. She felt that she could watch me, but not visit, it was twisted. They had me believing that it was all in my mind.

"You're angry with me," she stated. She was being careful with her choice of words, we both knew that Jacob was sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes," I whispered brokenly. The tears that I had been fighting rolled out of my eyes. Betraying me.

"Bella, I am so sorry, we – "

"Don't," I said jumping up and effectively cutting her off. "Don't Alice, just don't!" I said and rushed off into the kitchen. I heard her begin to follow me, but it wasn't her arms that wrapped around me, it was Jacob's. I sunk into his warmth gratefully. It was nice it was soothing. I turned in his arms and hugged him back, I saw Alice standing at the kitchen door, but I ignored the sad look that she was giving me and sunk further into Jacobs warmth. He truly did make everything feel better.

The phone's shrill ringtone broke the silence, Jacob and I both let out a sigh of frustration simultaneously, we let out a chuckle and Jacob moved out of our embrace. "I'll get it," he sighed. "It will either be Charlie, or dad, letting us know that their on their way back," he picked up the receiver and give me a reassuring smile before he spoke. I had forgotten about Harry and the rest, and now I felt terrible guilty. "Hello?" he said, then he froze. His whole body had stiffened and he began to shake, his sunny smile had slipped of his face, his anger taking over.

"Who is it?" I asked. I saw Alice step forward, her face was worried, she looked like she was ready to attack Jacob. But Jacob had frozen to the spot, he didn't seem to hear me. I stepped forward, ignoring Alice's call to stay away, and grabbed the phone from Jacob. This woke him out of his trance, he looked at me, heartbreak and anger in his eyes and placed considerable distance between me and himself. I gave one last quick look to both of them before lifting the phone to my ear. I took a deep breath and spoke shakily into the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella," he breathed my name like a prayer. I gasped. I felt like I was going to faint again. I chanced a look at Jacob and saw that he was about to leave through the back door. I rushed over and blocked the door. He couldn't leave. I needed him. He looked at me confused, but once he saw the fear in my eyes, the shaking stopped. He placed an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. "You're alive," he said joyfully. I frowned.

"Yes..." I stuttered. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Jasper said that you had disappeared from Alice's visions," he said, still joyful.

"Oh," I replied.

"I am so glad you're alive. I've missed you," he said. I looked up at Jacob, his shaking had began again, but I moved closer to him. I needed to keep him calm. I was confused, he dumped me, he didn't love me any more, why would he be concerned about whether or not I was alive? Why would he miss me? "Is Alice there?"

"Yes," I said finding my voice. "Look, Edward, I'm sorry but I have to go, there has been a family bereavement," I said, and despite his protests I hung up.

"You hung up on him?" Alice said shocked.

"Yeah, like I said there has been a family bereavement," I began and detached myself from a now calm Jacob. "I need you to leave, my dad will be home soon, and I need to help with organising the funeral," I said and began walking to the front door. I left no room for argument. She followed me to the door, but before leaving she turned to me.

"I'll maybe see you soon?" It was a question rather than a statement.

"Maybe," I replied. Even though I was angry, I still wanted to see them, all of them. Just not right now. The pain was too fresh. Too raw. She smiled sadly and left.

When the door clicked shut, the pain washed over me and I fell to the floor, gasping and sobbing. Jacob was beside me instantly. He helped me to my feet and led me over to the sofa. He sat me down and snuggled himself down beside me. I tucked my legs up and lay my head on his chest. He hesitated for a moment before he placed his arm over my shoulders effectively bringing me closer to him. I sighed as his warmth seeped through my very bones. I needed his comfort right now. It was the only thing that helped me. Jacob made himself more comfortable and pulled me slightly closer to him. He sighed and moments later I heard a soft snoring coming from him. I smiled and looked up at his peaceful face. I snuggled back down and closed my own eyes. His heartbeat lulling me into sleep quickly. Our fathers found us like this, still in the same positions, still sleeping, two hours later.

**A.N. Well what do you think? I am glad I was able to get another chapter out so quickly. Thank you too all my reviewers, and to those who can look past my mistakes and still enjoy my writing, you help me push on.**


	6. Chapter 5: Heartbreak

**Chapter 5: Heartbreak**

**Bella's life becomes even more confusing when Edward comes back into her life.**

**_This is edited, or should I say co-authored by the fabulous __jlove34. __I would be lost without her. She is helping me fix up the previous chapters. So far, we've got the prologue and chapter 1 done—plus this BRAND NEW ONE! Hope you enjoy, please review. _**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black._

_Bella POV._

The next two weeks that passed by were hard for everyone, especially for the Clearwater's. Harry's funeral took place two days following his death, and the day had been long and tiring for everyone involved. Leah barely held her temper long enough to bid her father farewell, though Seth had fared far better, in that regard. Of course, I attributed the differences in the two down to their individual temperaments, and the boy just had a naturally sunny spirit. Even amidst the sorrow of the situation, he always wore that trademark smile, making me feel warm and welcome in his company. His sister, on the other hand, had been anything but in the beginning, but in the last few weeks even she had warmed up slightly. I'd even gone as far as to consider the two of us friends, even though she still had the tendency to take her anger out upon me. But I hadn't minded, because I realized she had no one else, outside of Sam, and I knew she'd rather die then speak with her Alpha.

Jacob and I had gotten a lot closer following our imprint. We practically spent every available minute together, and I missed him when we were apart—our bond strengthening. Though I still wasn't prepared to further our relationship, I found his absence distressing. He made me feel comfortable and safe.

Alice's re-emergence in my life had placed a spanner in the works. She was apprehensive about my association with the wolves. The pixie vampire was quite adamant that they were dangerous creatures, and she feared for my safety. Her attitude simply rubbed me the wrong way. Enough so, that I ignored her initially, deleting her texts, screening her calls, and ignoring her pleading emails.

Today was the third day that I'd ignored her, and after a text that simply stated "Bella please, I don't want to do anything drastic," I threw my phone against the wall. I refused to allow her to threaten me—I would visit Jacob when and if I wished. It wasn't as though we could stay away from one another, because I was his imprint for god's sake, and no amount of misplaced concern would stop me.

After taking half an hour to calm myself, I lifted up the shattered remnants of my poor phone and dumped them in the bin. Then, I hovered over the carpet and carefully combed the area, making sure every piece was found. Knowing my luck, I'd need stitches if I caught my foot on any of the sharp plastic shards. After that, I decided to give Jacob a call and let him know that I no longer had a functioning mobile.

"_Hello?" he said upon answering the phone. His voice immediately calmed me, and I started to crave his presence._

"_Hey," I breathed back._

"_What's up?" he asked, immediately knowing that there was something wrong._

"_Alice sent me another text and I threw my phone at the wall," I said harshly._

"_What'd she say now?" he growled, and I flinched slightly at his tone._

"_I don't know. She said something about taking drastic action. I can't remember, really."_

"_Something drastic?" he asked, his tone sounded worried now. "What'd she mean by that?"_

"_I don't know—it's Alice. She's a tad dramatic; there's nothing to worry about."_

"_Sure, sure," he said, but he hadn't sounded convinced._

"_Jake, trust me. There's nothing to worry about."_

"_Bella, I'm always going to worry. There's always going to be this great fear that something or someone is going to take you away from me. Especially since she's back now," he explained with a quiver in his voice._

"_Jacob, nothing is going to separate us, you know that—best friends forever, no matter what."_

"_Yeah, sorry. You just mean so much to me, and I couldn't bare it if...if I ever lost you. I guess I just get a little insecure sometimes," his voice broke, causing hot tears to slide down my cheeks. I knew how he felt, for I had my own insecurities. However, it surprised me that Jake had them, too._

"_You mean a lot to me, too. You know that right?"_

"_Yeah," he whispered back._

"_Good. Now stop worrying. You know how I feel about you—that unbreakable bond.. Now, say that you'll go cell phone shopping with me later."_

"_Of course I will," he laughed. "Have you got the money for one though?"_

"_Yeah, I'll just dip into my college fund a bit, and work harder to pay it back."_

"_Sure, sure. What time do you want me over at?"_

"_Soon as you can. I've got all the cleaning done, and the dinner prepared."_

"_OK, I just have some washing to do, then I have to run a quick patrol. So, I'll be over in about an hour."_

"_Sure, sure," I said, and I practically felt him smile that I had copied his catch phrase. "I'll see you then."_

"_Yep, looking forward to it."_

"_Me, too," I replied, smiling. "Bye."_

"_Bye, Bells," he replied and hung up the phone._

I smiled to myself and hung up the phone, quickly washing up my lunch dishes before I changed my clothes. A knock on the door stopped me in my tracks, and I turned around and shuffled quickly to the door. I expected it to be one of the pack, checking up on me as normal, but I was wrong. I found myself completely taken back by who was on the other side. It wasn't one of the pack—it was _him._

Edward stood as still as a board—amber eyes and ice-cold skin glittering in the dim sunlight. I sucked in a deep breath and immediately stepped back. He followed me over the threshold and in the shadows of my home, I clearly saw him for whom and what he was—_a predator._

He took a deep breath, and his eyes immediately darkened with hunger. Those once beautiful topaz depths were now a fathomless obsidian—haunted and ravenous—highlighted by dark, amethyst shadows that clearly spoke volumes about his dietary needs, and my blood called to him. Here in the entry of my home, I felt exposed, entranced by his ravenous scrutiny. My breath became uneven, heart beating rapidly in my chest, as panic replaced my earlier calm. It was deafening and getting louder with each thump of my heart. Frankly, I was terrified.

His stoic features softened slightly, gazing at me with an air of desperation, bellying the rigidity of his stance.

"Bella," he cooed, his voice laced with concern.

I found myself unable to answer him, as I was slowly engulfed by the same harsh icy coldness that I had encountered in Alice's company. Pain surrounded me like a heavy cloak and I fell to my knees, unable to handle the strain. Edward knelt with me, intending to catch me mid fall, but I recoiled from his touch. I needed warmth—I needed my sun—and Edward was neither. My only comfort laid in the knowledge that Jacob had more then likely felt my terror through our bond, and he'd soon join me.

With great effort, I attempted to clamber to my feet, but I was unable to gamer the strength to haul myself off the floor. Edward's eyes bore into me with concern, but I refused to meet his gaze, instead attempting the feat again. He immediately placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me, but as his skin made contact with mine, I cried out in pain—the frigidity of his skin leaching into mine like ice water. The pain was so intense that I gasped loudly and promptly blacked out.

XXX

_I was sinking, deeper and deeper, faster and faster into the dark abyss, pain flooding through me like a freight train. I knew I was screaming, because the pain was so unbearable. As I sunk even further into the darkness, I felt an icy coldness envelope me, pulling me out of the darkness, but I refused to follow it. I began to fight against the cold, craving Jacob's warmth, and I called out his name. _

"Bella?" a sweet voice called out.

A murmur escaped my lips as I clawed my way back to consciousness. The voice murmured my name again and placed an ice-cold hand upon my cheek. The movement jerked me awake and the owner removed the appendage from my skin as though it burned them. I gasped, alarmed by his presence, and stared up into the owner's eyes—eyes that had haunted my dreams for months.

"You're back," I stuttered in shock.

"Yes," he whispered. He looked at me with an intense gaze, and I felt myself shrink back.

"Why?" I whimpered.

"Alice has been so worried about you," he whispered. I huffed. _Alice!_ I should've known that when she said she'd do something drastic, the pixie had actually meant what she said.

"She doesn't need to be. I'm perfectly fine," I whispered. I dropped my gaze to my hands. I felt the love I had for him well up inside of me again, bubbling back to the surface, overwhelming me. I wanted to feel his love, but I knew how wrong it was. He said he'd fallen out of love with me—if he had even loved me to begin with.

"Are you?" He sounded doubtful, he tried to catch my gaze, but I refused to look up. "I've been worried about you as well," he said, and this time I looked up, shock evident on my face.

"You have?" I stuttered.

"Of course, why is that so hard for you to believe?" he asked tenderly, placing his hand on my cheek, and held it there until I shivered involuntarily.

"You said you didn't want me any more," I whispered brokenly.

"I lied. I had to lie, You believed me so easily."

"You lied to protect me?" My voice was laced with incredulity, and this time it was he who pulled back in surprise. "I went looking for you after you disappeared, and I got lost in the woods. I stumbled around for hours, turning around in circles. I was so distraught that I crumpled to the ground and just laid there as the rain poured over me. I almost caught pneumonia!

"God, I lived in a veritable nightmare since you left! I haven't slept properly in months, let alone eaten. The food tastes so bland that I can't stomach any of it. Charlie watched me become a shell of my former self, and he threatened to send me off to Jacksonville. But I refused to leave Forks—I just couldn't leave! I knew you wouldn't return, but on the off chance that you had, I wanted to be here even though it hurt so damned bad!" I screeched, my voice loud enough that the neighbors practically heard.

He flinched, clearly pained by my revelation. "I am so sorry, love. I thought I was protecting you—keeping you from the dangers of my world." I nodded and wiped away my traitorous tears.

He went to take my hands in his own but froze. There was no need to ask what was wrong—I knew. I felt the pull of the imprint moments before he stormed through the back door, calling out my name. Edward grasped me and swung me behind him before I even realized that I'd been moved. I peaked between the two of us, and caught sight of Jacob. _If looks could kill.._.

"Let her go," he growled. Jacob stood in the arch of the doorway and glared at the vampire in question with a venomous gaze, growling like an animal. His body vibrated with enough fury that it looked as though it might overwhelm his body. Edward sneered and dipped into a crouch, his matching my wolf's, and I knew I had to intervene. The boy was seconds from phasing.

I leapt between the two men; hands outstretched, and yelled "No!" so loudly that it stopped both of them in their tracks.

"You can't hurt him," I pleaded, looking between the two of them with tears in my eyes. Jacob immediately stilled at my plea and placed a protective arm around my waist. I shrugged him off, not wanting to exasperate the situation with Edward any more then necessary. The heartbroken expression on his face told me that I'd done the right thing, for now at least.

"I shouldn't have left you," he said suddenly. "I left to protect you from myself, and you end up finding monsters more dangerous."

Jacob growled at this statement.

"Jacob is not dangerous," I hissed.

"He is Bella," Edward pleaded, stepping closer. He attempted to move me away from Jacob, but Jacob caught the movement and quickly pulled me away from him. Once again, I wanted to step away, but my body bellied my thoughts. I found it hard not to sink into his arms. His warmth felt so comforting.

"He isn't! I told Alice this. He's taken care of me for the past few months—kept me safe when you didn't. He helped me live again!"

"Bella, you don't understand. Werewolves are dangerous, especially young ones!"

"I know, Edward. I know who and what he is. Jacob's a protector—_my_ protector. He's bound to keep me safe."

"Young wolves are dangerous, Bella," he said impatiently. Surprisingly, Jacob stayed relatively quiet throughout mine and Edward's little spat. I beamed at his restraint. "I have to protect you."

"I am no longer yours to protect." I spat.

He stiffened and looked at me with wide topaz eyes, heartbroken by my words. "So you're his?" he whispered.

"We're best friends," I admitted, and took a deep breath. What I wanted to reveal next would probably cause me to lose Edward forever. "I'm his imprint. You can't keep me away from him."

"Ugh, I should never have left you," he wailed brokenly. My heart broke too at that moment and hot tears spilled from my eyes.

"It would have happened anyway," Jacob said from behind me. Edward and I both turned to look at him. "I would've seen her at some point, and after I phased it would've been unstoppable," he said and took my hand in his own.

"No, if I hadn't left then it wouldn't have mattered. She would still love me."

"Unfortunately she still does," he spat and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Regardless of her feeling towards me, our bond would've manifested whether you were here or not. We were fated to be together—it was our destiny."

"She doesn't even want you," Edward roared, furious at Jacob's statement. I jumped, afraid for the first time in his presence. The vampire before me looked so angry, so heartbroken. I felt strange now that the tables had been turned. Now, I was the one who has hurt him.

"Perhaps not as a lover, but she definitely accepts me as a friend—a protector," he said confidently. For me, there is, and always will be only her. We cannot be apart, no matter what. You'll not break us apart!"

"Watch me!" he snarled, throwing one last look at me as he darted out the door. I collapsed in a heap on the floor, as Jacob slammed the door behind him with a huff. For a second he looked down at me air of empathy upon his lovely face before he dipped and drew me against his chest, cocooning me with his warmth. I fell into his arms gratefully and broke apart at the seams, once again thankful for his presence.

**A.N. As you can tell there are a few lines in this chapter that you will recognize from the books/movies. No copyright infringement was intended. Anything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer and E1 Entertainments.**


	7. Chapter 6: Desperation

**Chapter 6: Desperation**

**A.N. Edward does something desperate in order to 'ensure' Bella's safety.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black._

_Bella POV._

My heart thudded in my chest as my truck practically crawled to my destination. I was driving about 20 miles per hour under the speed limit—far too slow to be legal, yet necessary.

I was currently on my way to Edward's home. He had begged to see me after the fiasco that was down to his surprise return, and after a little kneading on his part, I caved. It seemed I was perfectly capable of denying Alice the chance to explain, but not him. I seemed incapable—and slightly unwilling—to say no to him.

My breath caught in my throat as I pulled into their mile-long driveway, coming out as an odd choking noise. To distract myself, I went over the conversation that I'd had with Jacob prior to my little escapade.

He had known that something was wrong as soon as he answered my call. I blamed my shaky voice for giving me up immediately. _Traitor!_ As you'd expect, the conversation hadn't gone to well. He was, of course, livid with the very thought of me entertaining the idea and tried to dissuade me—of course my stubbornness would not give way to reason, resulting in a huge fight.

The imprint issue naturally come up, and with it brought the realization that no matter what happened between Edward and I, Jacob would get hurt. His temperament changed whilst we were talking, and I sensed he was about to phase. I hung up after a halfhearted goodbye and 'I'll be fine'. He wasn't buying it, of course, and not ten minutes later, I got a rather harsh text from Leah.

"I hope you know what you're doing to Jacob," she ranted. "After he hung up, he phased and went on a rampage. And right now he's currently prowling the border, waiting on an opportunity to cross."

The thought of causing Jacob so much pain hurt me to my very core and almost caused me to turn around. _Almost!_

I wouldn't return to him, though. I honestly couldn't; I was compelled to know the truth. I needed to well and truly understand why he'd abandoned me the way he had, especially when he'd been so adamant about my safety around my imprint. Edward had been so edgy since he'd found out about the two of us. It angered me that he'd act as though my life were threatened in the company of the wolves, yet he'd left without a second glance. I was hopefully determined to set the record straight in that regard, though I wasn't too good at telling him hot I felt. I'd always felt inapt around them— it was different with Jacob, I felt as though I just couldn't be myself, or that I'd never be welcomed in the presence of such graceful creatures.

I slowed to a stop in front of the wonder that was the Cullen mansion. Vast and white, the house stood out against the backdrop of the forest— just another thing that screamed perfection. The more I stared at the monstrosity, the more I realized it just didn't belong here—almost like _them_.

Alice's tinkling pixie voice brought me out of my thoughts. She ran excitedly down the steps and engulfed me in an icy hug, stumbling slightly as her body collided with mine. When I gained my baring, I freed myself from her grasp bu exclaiming I couldn't breathe. It wasn't entirely true, but it was a plausible falsehood, at least. I had honestly worried that the pain would return with such a brute force that I'd end up on my ass, passed out on the ground. Their presence still created strange sensations in my body.

"Sorry. I am just so glad that you are here. I knew my plan would work."

I bristled at her comment but held my tongue when I saw Esme gliding towards me. Elegant and flawless, her beauty had always entranced me. Time hadn't changed any of them, and it never would. I wasn't sure why I'd expected their appearance to have changed. Perhaps it was because they all seemed so _human_ to me.

"Bella, it's good to finally see you," her voice tinkled like a melody as she embraced me in yet another icy hug. Only this time she seemed to sense my discomfort.

"You too," I croaked, clearing my throat and flashing her a smile.

"Let's go," Alice chirped, as she danced up the steps and into the house excitedly. "Edward is waiting." My heart dropped into my stomach at the mention of his name. I honestly wasn't prepared to see him again—yet I was here all the same.

XXX

Jacob POV

My claws scraped against the soil harshly, telling of my disdain. I was hidden amongst a scattering of trees that stood on the right side of the treaty line, awaiting on news of my imprint. She was currently in the presence of vampires—_the Cullens_. Letting Edward fuck with her mind yet again.

I was anxious about Bella's safety. Not that the Cullens were particularly dangerous vampires. After all, the head vamp was a doctor—but they were still vampires, regardless of their diet. No matter how invested they were in protecting human life, they were still our natural enemy. I was born to hate them—to kill them—in order to protect, and the fact that Bells was alone with them terrified me.

Sam was on patrol with me, anxiously prowling the border right along side me. Bella was part of the pack now—all the imprints were—and the fact that she was within the company of the Cullens made him as equally anxious. His thoughts kept flickering to his own imprint and how he'd feel if she were in Bella's place. I nearly crossed he border when I felt a strange sense of anguish wash over me. It was a pain like no other. It felt almost like I'd been hit by a freight train, and I staggered under the weight of it, feeling worn and weary.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked through the pack mind.

"It's Bella! Something has happened—she's no longer in Forks."

"How do you know?" he growled.

"'Cause, it's like the place she held in my heart is nothing but a black hole." I gasped as the realization hit me that she might have been kidnapped. "Edward!" I snarled. I sent out a warning howl to my pack brothers Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth and our pack sister, Leah, before I tore off towards the leeches mansion.

XXX

Bella POV

I fidgeted nervously as I sat on the lounger in Edward's room. He wanted to talk to me privately. It seemed silly considering that we were in the company of a house full of vampires with super sonic hearing. But whatever!

"How are you?" he asked lamely. He seemed nervous, an emotion that contradicted his nature. Edward had always been the epitome of calm.

"Fine,"

"I'm sorry that I left you like that. I'm not proud of how much I've hurt you," I let out a little huff of indignation. Unfortunately he wasn't finished. "I would like it if you could forgive me."

"Forgive you, Edward?" I asked incredulously, I bounced up and started to pace. "Edward, what you've done to me is not easily forgivable. I—I've suffered too much."

He looked at me with a pained expression before trying again.

"Bella, my love," he grabbed my hand and I tried not to pull my it away from his icy marble flesh. "I love you so much, and only left to protect you from myself. What happened on the night of your birthday scared me, and not because of what Jasper done, but because of what I done trying to protect you. I hurt you worse than you should ever have been. I realized then how much I could hurt you by being with you."

"So you decided to hurt me even more by leaving?" I scoffed and pulled my hand from his.

"I thought that I was doing what was best and I will have to live with that decision—and the fact that I destroyed what we had— for the rest of my existence." My breath became ragged as he stared intensely into my eyes. His topaz eyes were bright and full of passion, capturing me within their depths .

I only looked away when I heard a soft knock, one that I'd only associate with Alice.

"Enter," Edward said politely as she crossed the threshold, strangely enough carrying a glass of lemonade.

"Here, Bella. I made this for you. I thought you might be thirsty." I smiled awkwardly and took the glass from her. I drank the cool liquid greedily, nearly emptying the glass in one gulp. It was the perfect mixture of sweetness and tart from the fresh lemons.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly and sat myself back down on the lounger. Not two minutes later my head started to feel fuzzy enough so that I found myself unable to form a coherent thought. I looked at Edward and Alice I the eye and grimaced at the guilt that shone in the depths. I swallowed thickly when the room started to spin and dropped the glass to grip the chair, willing my environment to stay still.

"What?.."I couldn't even form a sentence and my world suddenly tilted sideways. I hadn't realized I had fallen over until Edward caught me mid fall.

"What did you do?" I tried to ask, but my speech was slurred. I tried to focus as Alice's face swam into view, but it was hard. I just caught the words "I'm sorry" before my world went black.

XXX

Alice POV

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Edward as I glanced to the back of the car. Edward was sitting behind the passenger seat with Bella's head on his lap, her legs splayed across the other seats. He was holding onto her firmly as I swerved in and out of the cars.

We had left immediately after Bella had passed out, using the floor to ceiling window as our means of escape, stealthily avoiding the family. We ran for a mile before getting into the car that I had stashed away earlier.

"It has to, Alice," he growled, angry at my hesitation at this whole debacle. "She's my mate, Alice. I refuse to allow her to remain in that monster's presence a moment longer."

"You're forgetting that I've left behind my mate to do this!" I snarled angrily. Being away from Jasper was painful, and I didn't know how long I could stand to be apart from him. "He'd have no way of even finding us. He'll lose the trail a mile in."

"It won't be forever," he replied coldly.

"A mere five minutes is too much to bear!" I hissed, annoyed with his selfishness. He ignored me completely—which hadn't surprised me one bit—and went back to stoking Bella's hair.

I drove overnight before Edward was satisfied that we were far enough away. Colorado Springs, Colorado. _Joyful!_ I pulled into the first decent hotel I'd came too and hopped out of the car, walking straight into the hotel without even helping Edward with Bella. I heard him sigh as he lifted her out.

I confidently walked up to the concierge and ran the little bell upon the desk to attract his attention, he smiled at me and walked over. "May I help you miss?" he asked politely continuing to smile.

I flashed him my winning smile and batted my long lashes for emphasis. "I certainly hope so," I said as Edward entered the lobby. "My friend fell asleep in the car and we need a room to crash on for the night." I gestured to Edward and Bella but he barely spared them a glance.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully as he clicked away on the computer. "I apologize, but all we have is the penthouse suite."

"Perfect," I said delightfully and handed him my limitless, black credit card.

"Right away, miss," he said gleefully snatching the card from my hand and clicking his fingers at the bell hop and ordering him to take our bags.

Ten minutes and a very slow elevator ride, we found ourselves in our suit. It was a lavish room, with three large bedrooms that surrounded the living quarters, each with spacious en-suits and quality furniture, all of which was decorated in various shades of gold. Floor to ceiling windows showcased a beautiful ocean view. All in all, it was a lovely room, though, in my opinion, the designer could've used a tad less gold. It felt the 70's had vomited all over the walls. Esme would've cringed. Ah well, it was home for God knows how long, and it'd serve its purpose for the time being.

Edward tucked Bella in to one of the oversized beds and lay beside her, waiting for her to wake from her drug induced sleep.

"This better work," I snapped, he ignored me once more so I settled for going for a nice long relaxing bath before going for a hunt.

XXX

Jacob POV

We reached the Cullen mansion in record time, and I phased at the entrance so taking the steps, two at a time, desperate to speak with the inhabitants within. Not surprisingly, Carlisle had the door open before I could even knock. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Check every room in this place," I ordered the pack, and they stormed the house, not even questioning my position to give out orders, due to the severity of the situation.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Esme asked worried. The rest of the bloodsuckers formed a little group surrounding me, all bar Edward and Alice.

"Bella gone," I growled.; the trembling of my body matching the beat of my heart.

"She's with Edward and Alice, in Edward's room," Carlisle said, confused. The pack thundered down the stairs, and split up, checking the lower level. Sam who'd been just a hairsbreadth behind me, phased back and pushed his way into the circle.

"She's not. We picked up her scent in his room. It seems they left through his window." Sam growled. At this bit of information, Jasper broke away, rushing upstairs. He came seconds later, with a heartbroken and angry look upon his face.

"They're right, she's gone. Even Alice!" his voice broke at the realization that Alice had gone, without him.

"One of the cars is missing," Leah said, now phased back. "God knows where she is now."

My legs gave way and a heart-wrenching cry tore from my lips. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, anxiety robbing the oxygen from my lungs, as my mind and heart processed her absence. I vowed then and there that the leeches would pay for what they'd done to my Bella—_my mate_.

"He'll die for this," Sam growled, reiterating what I couldn't.

"Like hell he will," Emmett snarled, dipping into a crouch. The pack drew closer to him, but he didn't budge.

"He's violated the treaty, and he will pay for such."

"How? He's only took her because he thought he was protecting her," Esme said.

"She's Jacob's mate," Sam roared. "Bella is his imprint. The spirits of our ancestors have bound them together, she's one of us now and he's taken her against her will."

"You don't know that," she said gently.

"We do, there was an almost empty glass of lemonade in the room, with traces of something in it" Carlisle took the glass of him and sniffed it. "Benzodiazepine," he said expertly. "And it seems to be a high dose, enough to put her to sleep."

Another painful wail escaped my lips and I doubled over in pain, unable to stand the nslaught of agony that no plagued my body. Leah lifted me up, and stood me on my feet. I leant most of my weight on her, unable to support myself any longer.

"He could die without her," Sam explained. "The only way Edward would get a reprieve is if they bring her back—tonight." And with that he grabbed my other arm, helping Leah support my weight, and the two of them dragged my despindent body out of the house.

**A.N. So what do you think? Will Bella forgive him? Will she come back? And if so do you think she'll be able to save him from the wolves? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7: The return part 1

**Chapter 7: The return; part 1**

**Beta'd by the brilliant jlove34, she makes my stories amazing. I do not own twilight, never have, never will. Things would go a lot differently if I had have**

**Bella talks Alice into bringing her back to Jacob, but can she talk Jacob out of killing Edward?**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

_My breathing became ragged as I stared around me wildly. I didn't know where I was, but I seemed to be alone. The last thing I remembered was being in Edward's room and being drugged. Everything was foggy, I wasn't too sure whether I was awake. It seemed I had 'woken' to my own nightmare._

_My surroundings were dark and bleak. Trees towered ominously above me, casting weird shadows in the moonlight that surrounded me. Nothing looked familiar—not that I'd been in forests much_—_but none of this related to what I remembered._

_I stumbled forward out of the woods and found myself in a clearing of some sort, again not one that I recognized._

_A cold wind whistled around me and stole my breath away. I drew up arms around myself to try to infuse some warmth into my chilled bones. I was dressed in winter clothes. Thick boots, jumper and heavy coat donned my body_—_so I shouldn't have been this cold, but the cold ran bone deep._

_I started to walk into the clearing when Edward appeared in front of me. I stumbled back a bit, surprised by his sudden appearance. I clutched my chest and stuttered my question._

"_Edward! What...why are you here? Where am I?"_

_"You're in danger, Bella," was all he said._

_"Danger?"_

_"He's too dangerous, Bella," my anger continued to raise, knowing who he spoke of. Just as I was about to defend Jacob, I was silenced by a rustling in the trees. In that same breath, I breathed a sigh of relief as his lithe, lupine frame came prowling out of the trees, snarling as he slowly sauntered towards his prey—towards Edward._

_I was so focused on the two beings before me, that I nearly missed the head of flowing red hair that came darting out of the forest, like the devil himself was nipping at her heels. Like me, Jacob was otherwise distracted and, like a bull in a china shop, she barreled into him with such force that the two of them toppled to the ground. I found myself terrified as the Jacob wolf and the vengeful redhead grappled. I tried to run to his aid, but Edward held me firm._

_"Jacob!" I yelled, struggling. "Edward help him," I begged. But he ignored me and continued to grip me tightly._

_Jacob tried his hardest to get out of the tricky situation but Victoria was too quick for him alone. Before long she wrapped her arms around his midsection and picked him off the ground as if he weighed nothing, he struggled to break free, but it was useless. I could only look on in horror as she squeezed her arms together tightly. A deafening crunch of Jacob's bones being crushed sounded through the night, bringing sickness to my stomach. My breathing stopped as she dropped him to the floor. He was still. The only sign that he was alive was the very slight rise and fall of his shattered body._

_"Jacob!" I screamed, louder than I ever had before. Edward shrugged away from me clearly irritated at the loudness of my scream and I took the chance to run from him, to Jacob_—_but barely got two feet before Edward locked me in his embrace. I began my struggle and called out to Jacob loudly._

_Victoria turned to me, her red eyes glowing, baring her razor-sharp teeth, full of venom and malice in a twisted, cruel smile._

_I held my breath as she turned back to Jacob and sunk her teeth into his neck._

_His blood-curdling scream tore the breath from my body. He started convulsing and more screams emanated from deep within. I struggled to get free, but Edward blatantly refused to release me_.

_Instead, I watched from a distance as Jacob's body stilled completely, his last breath leaving his body in an icy mist._

"No, Jacob!" My scream roused me from my nightmare. The sheets clung to me in a tangled mess and a thin sheen of sweat covered my body. I was confused, these weren't Edward's sheets, and the last place I remembered being was in his room, where was I?

An ice-cold hand tentatively touched my arm, I looked up to see Edwards worried face looming over me, and I moved away from him. "Don't touch me," I hissed. Edward sighed dejectedly.

"It was just a nightmare," Alice said soothingly, as she dropped a heavy blanket over my shoulders. I only realized just how cold I was when the warmth seeped into my shoulders. I hurriedly wrapped it around me, involuntarily whimpering at the cold that latched onto my bones.

"I know," I replied softly.

Alice wrapped another heavy blanket around me, but I still shivered. "The heating is on," she said, concerned, and all I could do was nod.

"Where are we?" I asked, my teeth clattering annoyingly. I stared around the room in disdain. It was glaringly gaudy.

"Somewhere safe," Edward said softly.

I snarled when I replied, "I was safe at home," he sighed impatiently.

"Bella, wolves, especially young ones, aren't safe to be with," I snorted. "I know you don't believe me, but your safety is everything to me. That's why I brought you here, to get you away from their influence and make you see"—He wasn't able to finish his sentence for I cut him off abruptly, hissing every word I spoke.

"Ugh! Are you so unbelievably arrogant, that you think I'm only defending them because I was under their influence? I can make up my own mind? I can think for myself! The wolves aren't dangerous. Jacob saved my life, an act made necessary by your selfish act of abandoning me like trash, like one of your many cars that you love playing with but soon get bored of."

He looked at me, horrified by my analogy. It was bold; I'd never been so brash before, and his pained expression made guilt well up inside of me.

"Is that what you think? That I'd got bored and tossed you aside?" Edward's voice was pained, but I didn't answer, I was too afraid that I'd take it back, and say that it was a lie, when it wasn't. It was how I felt.

When I failed to reply, he continued his rant, unfazed by my defense of the wolves. "Wolves are dangerous. I have to keep you safe!"

"None of them would hurt me!" I was seething now; he just wasn't going to let up.

"Jacob could lose his temper at any moment and hurt you without meaning to—"

"Like you did on the night of my birthday?" I yelled. His expression had me stopping in my tracks. He looked utterly heartbroken and tormented. I felt the guilt well up inside me.

"Bella?" Alice cried hurt.

"I was only trying to protect you that night," he ground out brokenly.

"I know. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was, you both have been going on and on about how dangerous Jacob is, uncontrollable, and unpredictable...yet he isn't any more dangerous than you.

"You can just as easily loose control or forget your strength. Yet, I know deep down that it will never happen. I trust you both one hundred percent, and the same goes for Jacob."

"He's not safe," Alice tried again.

"This is what I'm trying to say. Neither are you. I am holed up in a hotel, god knows where, after you kidnapped me, and you're trying to tell me that I'm safer here!" I yelled letting my anger get the better of me.

"I can't loose you," Edward whimpered and, I knew if he could cry he would. "I'll keep you here forever if I have to."

"Jacob will find me—it's like he said, you'll never keep us apart." With that last thought, I lay myself down on the overly spacious bed and wrapped my self up tightly in the two blankets Alice gave me. I was still freezing, and knew that in my heart it was to do with Jacob.

"I'll order you up some soup," Alice said gently, as she saw me shudder again. I didn't answer her though, as my heart was filling with pain as I wondered what Jacob was going through and I hoped he'd find me soon.

XXX

Two days passed, with neither Alice nor Edward letting up. I had shut down after the conversation we'd had. I was hurting deeply at the loss of Jacob, my heart ached for him, the bond felt strained. My body remained chilled. Nothing seemed to ease my pain, even when Alice returned with a space heater. I refused to eat or drink anything, either, something that greatly distressed Edward, but I didn't care to humor him. Jacob and my father were the only things on my mind— and I worried how my wolf was faring. If our strained bond caused me this much pain, I couldn't imagine how bad it might be on his end.

Edward and Alice argued constantly, and frankly, I was getting tired of their bickering. Edward hadn't fed in eight weeks, and from what I gathered from their conversation, was that this had been a regular occurrence since we parted.

"Edward, you need to hunt. I can see how much you need it. You're in agony!" Alice had been pleading with him pretty much since we'd gotten here, but his answer was always the same.

"I'm not leaving Bella," he growled. I finally had enough.

"Shut up!" I tried to sound angry, but it only came out as a croak, my throat was bone dry and scratchy.

"Bella?" he asked worried and rushed over to me, he touched my cheek, and I shrugged away from him.

"Don't, you're cold," I snapped and he shrunk back. "You should go and hunt."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not some fragile doll that is going to break, just go! Your sister doesn't want you here, and neither do I," I snapped. It was harsh, but I was too tired to care. I hadn't slept properly in days, and his needy personality was getting annoying.

"I won't be long, I promise," he said, but I ignored him completely. Once he shut the door, I breathed a sigh of relief, only to end up in a coughing fit.

"Here's some water," Alice said softly, handing me a bottle.

"Is it drugged?" I snapped, but immediately regretted it. "Oh, Alice, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. Edward and I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of us," she said, setting herself down beside me, but far enough away so that I wouldn't get colder.

"Yet, I'm still here." I was in no mood for shying away from the truth.

"I know what Edward has gone through since we left. I can only imagine the pain he's in, I wanted to help him."

"Yet, he's putting you through the same pain by taking you away from Jasper." She dropped her eyes, trying to hide the obvious pain. "No point trying to hide it. I can see it in your face. What I don't understand is why you're still going along with it?"

"Edward and I share a connection, always have, and it pains me when hes so obviously distressed. It's hard to go against him"

"Even when it means leaving your partner?"

"I thought we'd be back by now,"she said hesitantly, and I sighed.

"You thought I'd cave in sooner?" I whispered, and she nodded sadly.

"I've seen Jacob," she whispered hurriedly.

"Huh?"

"In a vision."

"But—what does that mean?"

"I think there's something wrong with his wolf," she answered, and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. "He looked pained; he was hunched over and weak looking." My heart beat so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

"We have to get to him," I growled. I jumped off the bed—the blankets falling off me— and grabbed her hand tightly, squeezing it with all the strength I had.

"But Edward?" she stuttered.

"No Alice! I'm done with this, he's suffering, I need to get to him," I yelled. "What if it was Jasper?" I pleaded. She sighed then nodded and lifted out her phone.

Dialing the number faster than my vision could keep up with, she held the phone to her ear and awaited an answer.  
"Jas?" she said, "no I'm fine, and we're in Colorado Springs. Bring Carlisle."

_Colorado? That was an odd place to go. They must have just driven just anywhere, _my mind reasoned.

"We aren't just going?" I asked. I didn't want to wait any longer Jacob needed me.

"No, it will only make things worse. Besides, Carlisle is the only one who could make Edward see sense."

"How long will it take them?" I asked, wrapping myself back up in the blankets.

"If they run, it'll only take a few hours. You should get some rest. It's long past due." I looked at her skeptically, but seconds later Edward came into the room.

"I've fed, and came back as soon as I can," he smiled at me. I gave him a faint smile in return and lay back down. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. Yet sleep didn't come to me.

XXX

It felt like I waited an age on Jasper and Carlisle to come to my rescue. Instead of sleeping, I resorted to watching the clock on the nightstand tick by painfully slow. With each passing tick, the pain in my heart grew. Edward hovered over me as usual, attempting repeatedly to get me to eat or drink something, but I simply refused to acknowledge him.

My goal wasn't to be cruel to him, or to cause him pain, however, his blatant disregard for my feelings made me furious.

It was almost four pm when I saw his body stiffen. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened with rage. The others must be close.

"Did you call them?" he asked enraged. Alice stood firm beside the bedroom door, not the least bit intimidated by this angry vampire. I jumped up and stepped between them, shivering and weak I was hardly a match for a vampire, but I wasn't about to let him blame her.

"I made her," I snapped.

"I had to Edward, look at her! She's getting weaker, she can't eat anything, she's in pain, and she's been ice cold since we got here," her plea seemed to have worked, for he looked at me with such resignation that I felt the first pang of pain for him in days.

Seconds later, there was a knock upon the door. Edward turned to me as Alice rushed to the door, eager to see Jasper.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I nodded to him in acceptance and turned towards the door.

Carlisle walked towards me with a concerned look upon his face. Alice and Jasper were embracing each other in the corner, by the door. For the first time in days, my heart felt light watching them.

"Bella, are you well?" Carlisle asked me setting his doctors bag on the table and opening it.

"She hasn't eaten or dunk anything since we arrived," Edward explained.

"She had a bottle of water a few hours ago," Alice added as her and Jasper walked into the room.

"I didn't think you'd be faring well, Jacob hasn't been either."

"Have you seen him?" I asked desperately, and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, the pack has surrounded the house for days, waiting for any word from you. Jacob hasn't been seen since Edward took you," he explained, his disappointment at his 'son' clearly evident in his voice.

"May I?" he asked, his hand hovering over my forehead. I nodded and braced myself for the worst.

It was as bad as I thought it would be. Pain shot through my head so fast that I wobbled, clearly on the verge of collapse causing Carlisle to steady me. Alice had rushed over and picked up the blankets of the bed, wrapping me in them as tightly, before rushing back to Jasper.

Carlisle went from checking my temperature to checking my pulse, and then he quickly released me. "Your pulse and heart rate are weak. You need fluids in you and fast. I don't have anything here to do that with, so unfortunately all you can do is drink water until we get back home."

"I didn't know that this would happen!" Edward cried brokenly, clearly distressed by Carlisle's diagnosis. Alice, meanwhile, handed me a bottle of water, and I downed it in one gulp.

"Imprinting is a very powerful thing, Edward. Not only does it affect the wolf, but also the imprintee. Being apart could for a long period of time would eventually kill the wolf, and damage the imprintee forever."

"Could he die?" I cried horrified. My anger at Edward magnified in this moment.

"No, it would take years to kill a strong wolf such as Jacob's. You'll both be fine once you're reunited." This thought calmed me slightly but my anger remained.

"We need to get you home soon so that you can recover. If you'll give us permission, we would like to run. It will get us home in four hours, and we've brought heavy clothes and blankets to make it less uncomfortable for you."

It was only then that I noticed the suitcase that was in Jasper's hand. He set it in front of me so that I could open it. Inside was all my good winter clothes, plus three thick blankets.

"We can check out then get a safe distance away and Edward can carry you home."

"OK." I nodded, hoping the thick blankets and clothing were enough. "But Alice carries me," I said and went into the bathroom to change.

**A.N. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review, please.**


	9. Chapter 8: The return part 2

**Chapter 8: The return; part 2**

**Bella talks Alice into brining her back to Jacob, but can she talk Jacob out of killing Edward?**

**A.N. My beta reader jlove34 hasn't proof read this yet, as she is bogged down with other commitments. She agreed on me posting this though, as I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer, so it isn't as well written as normal, but hopefully you all like it enough to leave a review.**

**Right guys, I have reviewed this chapter and changed most of it, and I would be grateful if you give it another loo and let me know what you think of the revised version.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_  
_Jacob POV_

I struggled out of bed around eight pm, only getting up for the fact that Charlie had arrived. He was struggling just as much as I was. It has been two days of pure hell and I was in constant pain. My wolf seemed to have gave up, rendering me unable to phase. It only confirmed for me what I had known all along—life without Bella, just wasn't worth it.

I stumbled into the living room and looked at Charlie, my look was hopeful as always, but as usual, he shook his head. He hadn't heard anything from her, and the pain was showing. He had taken a sabbatical from work, and spent the last two days here, apart from when he 'slept'. Sleep was an illusion to us both now. If we did manage to sleep it was for short 45 minute bursts, which resulted in us looking like hell.

"Still not able to phase?" Charlie mumbled into the strong coffee that my dad had poured him. I shook my head in answer. I got myself a glass of water and drank most of it in one gulp.

"I can't do it, without her," I choked out, Charlie looked at me sadly, the pain was evident even in my voice.

"We'll get her back soon," he murmured, not sounding entirely convinced. I grunted in reply.

"Let's just hope that she's OK," my dad whimpered brokenly.

"She will be!" I roared and felt heat lick up my spine—wait! I stood stock still, waiting. My dad and Charlie sat staring at me in shock.

"Jacob?" they asked cautiously.

"Say something again, about Bella," I begged. I hadn't felt that kind of rage since she had been taken from me, I dared to hope...

"Let's hope...she's alive," my dad choked out. A loud, feral growl ripped from my chest and my body vibrated with the urge to phase. The glass dropped from my hand and shattered upon impact with the kitchen floor. Charlie sharply moved back, hiding behind my dad's chair, knowing that my reaction was a sign.

I turned my head toward the window and concentrated hard, I could almost smell her! I suddenly felt an almighty pull, like a rope was pulling me, leading from the centre of my heart directly to her.

"She's back!" I exclaimed ecstatically, I ran out the door and phased immediately. I sent out a warning to the pack, and grabbed some clothes that I'd stashed away. I charged towards the Cullen's home, the pull getting stronger the closer I got.

I met the others near the boarder and we crossed together, the feel of the pull resonated throughout the pack, and we all charged for the Cullen's as one, Sam and I leading the rest.

As I got closer, I could feel Bella's pain and distress, she was missing me, as much as I had been missing her. _Hold on Bella baby, I'm coming! _I thought, hoping that she could feel my presence. 

We all increased our speed and before long, we were faced with the expansive mansion. I phased and dressed as quickly as I could, and by the time I was running up the steps Carlisle had already opened the door.

I saw her before I'd phased, she had been hunched over in pain, and covered in many thick blankets. But, once she's sensed my presence the look of pain disappeared. She got up of the chair she was on, threw the blankets off her shoulders, and ran to me. Seeing her face and the happiness she showed made my heart swell with love.

I quickly closed the gap in two strides, and she jumped on me. I caught her easily and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and to my surprise, her legs wound round my waist. She was intent on being as close to me as possible. As my body relaxed against hers my wolf settled down, knowing now that she was fine. 

"Bella," I whispered her name like it was a prayer, and it was. I nuzzled into her hair and breathed her scent in deeply, my wolf growled in satisfaction, "my Bella," I felt her smile against my shoulder. 

She copied me and breathed in my scent, her heart skipped happily and her smile widened. "My Jacob," she copied, and I laughed for the first time in two days. 

She pulled her head back and took a good look at me. Her fingers delicately traced the heavy, dark circles that underscored my eyes, and then to the rough stubble on my face, lightly tracing over my lips as she switched sides. I trembled with delight at her touch.

"You're suffering," she commented quietly, letting easy tears fall down her beautiful rosy cheeks. I shifted her weight to one hand and lifted the other wipe away her tears, and trace her own dark circles.

"Not any more," I replied, my voice raw with emotion, "how have you been?" I choked out, but already knew the answer.

She shook her head. "I couldn't eat, or drink anything, and I couldn't sleep, and I've been icy cold ever since..."she trailed off.

"Bella," I whispered painfully. I hugged her tighter to me. I absolutely hated the fact that she'd been suffering.

"I couldn't stand being away from you," she whimpered in response.

"I need to set her up on a drip," Carlisle said gently, interrupting the moment. I looked at him and he continued. "She's very dehydrated and weak." I nodded and gently pushed her down off my waist. She struggled at first, but gave in the harder I pushed.

"We got to get you better," I growled. I flashed an angry glare to Edward and was glad to see him in some sort of physical pain.

Charlie will be here soon," I said to Bella, and she nodded in reply. Following Carlisle, I wound my arm around Bella's shoulder and drew her closer to me. She sunk into my warmth and sighed in content. My wolf gave another happy growl in response.

We walked into a room that sat off the main living room. It was an office, with book shelves filled with medical books, a desk that held an apple computer, a fancy lamp and a stack of paper work. Sitting a long the back wall, under the expansive window sat a bright white lounger. Carlisle gestured to it and Bella sat down on it. I followed her over and sat beside her, as she refused to let go of my hand.

"Bella, I'm going to need to put a cannula in your arm to get the fluids into you quicker, is that OK?" She nodded her head and buried her face in my shoulder.

Ten minutes ticked by and she slowly started to brighten. Her eyes looked brighter and her skin gained a healthy glow. Charlie arrived then, he eagerly followed Carlisle into the room that we were in. His eyes lit up as he laid his eyes on his precious daughter. Relief shown on his face as he raced over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad too see you're OK," Charlie beamed. Bella blushed, not used to Charlie showing so much affection.

"I'm glad to be back," she whispered. Squeezing my hand tighter.

Charlie sat for about twenty minutes soaking up the fact that Bella was back, before reluctantly releasing her. He had a steely glint his eyes and I knew that he was going to chew Edward up. I got up and followed him, keeping a tight hold of Bella whilst doing so.

He casually sauntered past the pack, and it was only then that I realized that Sam had phased back. He threw scathing looks to each of the Cullen's as he passed. 

"Charlie," Sam began stopping him in his tracks, "the pack can handle this, you know?" he wasn't trying to undermine Charlie in the slightest, he deeply respected Charlie, we all did, but we knew the truth about the Cullens, and knew exactly what they were capable of.

"So can I," was his calm reply. I knew he wouldn't be dissuaded. This man was pissed! So, out of respect, Sam backed away slightly. He stood to Charlie's right, only two paces behind him, Bella and I were to his left, two paces behind Sam.

Charlie walked up to Edward, as close as he could without being face to face, and glared at the leech. "Firstly, I would like to say, how fucking dare you," Charlie's tone was calm, but his foul language had everyone in shock. Edward looked shamed.

"I cant believe for one second, that you would be so stupid, as to drug and kidnap my daughter, you sack of shit!" he roared.

"Charlie, she's in danger. Jacob is a monster and she's not safe with him," Edward pleaded pathetically. I was close to jumping him, but Bella held me back. Charlie laughed sardonically, surprising Edward further.

"No, He's not. Jacob and the pack are the only people in the world I trust with my daughter's life. You are the monster. You are the parasite that fed on her soul, made her fall completely under your spell, and then left her for dead in the forest just to save your pathetic inhumane ass. Now, I don't know who or what you are, all I know is that you're the monster that Jacob is trying to protect Bella from, and I'm warning you now boy, you WILL stay away from her! Don't give me another reason to unload my weapon on your pathetic ass."

We all stood in shock at Charlie's outburst, it seemed he knew more then what he was willing to let on. Time seemed to stand still, as Charlie continuously glared at Edward, I could see the prominent vein in his head popping, it looked like it was ready to burst, Charlie's face was red with rage, and I knew he was having a hard time actually controlling his emotions enough to stop himself from lashing out at Cullen.

"Bella, I promised Billy I would be back soon to let him know how you are, I'll see you when you get back." He seemed to realize that it was better for him to leave now rather then starting anything. Walking to Bella, he gave her a tight hug before standing face to face with me. "You're better than he is Jake, do the right thing." I nodded once in understanding and he left.

I watched Charlie leave, before turning my attentions back to the room. Sam and I locked eyes. We both nodded and Sam addressed the Cullen's.

"The treaty was broken when Edward and Alice decided to drug and kidnap Bella. All of you are no longer welcome here, you will be gone by tomorrow," the Cullen's sneered as the pack began to surround them, we were even in the numbers, but the Cullen's had years of experience on us. I moved a trembling Bella behind me, ready to protect her in the fight.

"And if we don't?" Edward sneered

"Then not only are you and Alice dead, but your whole family are too,"

Edward crouched down low, seemingly ready for an attack. The pack surrounded him and Alice and backed them into a corner, cutting them off from the rest of the family. If Edward was going to take a threatening stance then we would too.

Jasper tried to attack Leah and Paul, who surrounded Alice, but he was stopped by Carlisle. "Don't hurt her!" Jasper growled desperately, as he struggled against Carlisle and Emmett. "She isn't the one in the wrong."

"She went along with it," I growled. I was still in human form assessing the situation as Bella clung to my side.

"Jasper is right," Edward snarled. "She didn't do anything. She only went along with it because she thought she was helping me. She was the one to call Carlisle when Bella became sick." I looked at Bella and she nodded in confirmation.

I looked to Sam and nodded, he gave the signal to Paul and Leah and they backed off, joining the rest that surrounded Edward. Helping Bella had earned her a reprieve, but only just, she'd still have to leave and never return. Alice tried to help Edward, but Jasper and Emmett quickly grabbed her and moved her out of the way.

"You're not really going to do this are you?" Bella asked shocked. She quickly moved herself away from me and stood in between the pack and Edward. He tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"Bella, he drugged you and kidnapped you. That breaks the treaty. You don't expect me to forgive that?" I asked incredulously. My body started to heat up again with the urge to phase. Having Bella stand so close to him was making me edgy.

"What's the treaty?" she asked confused.

"It was an agreement signed many years ago between us and Jacob's grandfather, stating that we could live here in peace, so long as we don't harm any humans and we stay off La Push lands." Carlisle explained.

"But he didn't mean to hurt her!" Alice said desperately.

"He intentionally drugged her," I roared.

"Only because he thought I was under your influence, and wouldn't go with him otherwise," Bella spoke up. Hearing her defend him hurt. "he didn't know how much it would hurt me, or how ill I'd become being away from you."

"You're still going to defend him?" I growled angrily "After all he's put you through the last six months, what he's put us both through the last two days. You're going to stand there and still defend him?" My voice was close to breaking as she stood there with her head bowed in guilt.  
"I can't take this any more," I whispered brokenly. She looked at me worriedly as I turned and quickly walked away.

"No, Jake, no!" she cried. I heard her struggling against Edward as she tried to come after me, but I forced my wolf to keep going. I heard Leah snarl and snap her teeth, and he released Bella. She ran towards me calling out my name desperately, and this time my wolf stopped me inches from the door.

I was vibrating as I fought the urge to phase. The closer she got, the more I began to worry that I may hurt her, but when she touched me the vibrating stopped instantly.

"Don't leave," she begged. She stood in between the door and myself, clinging onto my shirt as if her life depended on it.

"I won't watch you choose him," I growled. I concentrated hard on the floor, refusing to look into those beautiful eyes.

"I can't let you kill him," she begged.

"Can't let me? I roared "Bella you have no idea what you're asking me for. I am a wolf, your wolf. Your my damn imprint. I am bound to keep you safe from vampires, even the ones that don't drink human blood. He intentionally put you in harms way as some pathetic attempt to make his abandonment of you right. He took you away from me," she had the decency to look conflicted.

"Bella, you see what Jacob's saying don't you?" Sam asked, and she looked at him. "We are all under oath to protect you. You are part of the pack, you belong with us." Bella hung her head as the enormity of Sam's words hit her. She fully understood what being an imprint meant now.

"I can't do it," she wept she looked into my eyes pleading with me to understand, but I couldn't, she'd just broke my heart into a million little pieces. I pushed her off me and stepped back, her face registered hurt and she tried to grip onto me again.

"Don't touch me," I snapped.

"Jake, don't do this, please," she begged but despite my wolf clawing inside me to comfort her I denied it.

"The imprint is not as strong as I thought," I whispered, she burst into another fit of sobs, but again I denied her any comfort.

"Don't break the imprint," she begged through her tears, my heart was continuing to break.

"I can't," I choked out trying to gain control over my own emotions. "I will always protect you, I just don't want to be near you right now," I watched at her heart broke at my harsh words. She crumbled in front of me, only being held up by Sam. He looked at me imploringly but I kept a stoical mask on. I couldn't ever stay away from her. But I could avoid her, until I fell out of love with her, however long that took.

"Sam, Jacob?" Carlisle approached us cautiously, we both looked at the head vamp expectantly, he smiled slightly before continuing.

"I am very sorry for all the trouble my family has caused you both, and to Bella. We will of course honour your request and leave, but I ask that Edward comes with us. He's my son, and I will do anything to protect him, including entering into a fight that I don't wish to enter. In return, I will guarantee that we shall all remain out of Bella's life for good. She can go on to live a happy, peaceful life with Jacob. I beg you."

"He deserves to die!" I roared.

"Jacob, I can assure you that being away from Bella for all eternity is punishment enough. He will loose the love of his life. He will be in constant pain for the rest of his existence."

"Jacob?" Bella whispered, but I ignored her, I didn't want to hear her pleading for his life any more.

"Sam?" I asked. He looked at me then at the pack and I could tell that he was seriously thinking of accepting Carlisle's offer.

"You can promise this?" he asked Carlisle.

"Sam?" I said more urgently and with a slight warning to my tone, but he took no notice.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"It is agreed then, Edward lives as long as he stays away from Bella for the rest of his pathetic existence."

"I would rather die," Edward spat, but Carlisle silenced him with a steely look.

I began to tremble with the urge to phase and Sam swiftly dragged Bella back "I'm sorry, Jacob, but I would rather not risk the pack's lives if there was another option," he said trying to placate me, but it was too late. The anger of Bella choosing Edward over me, and now Sam agreeing that he lived had pushed me over the edge.

I ran for the door and barely got out in time before I phased. I could hear Bella frantically calling after me, but I ignored her and kept on running, letting my anger take over completely.

**A.N. I know that the Bella/Jacob imprint is confusing people, and I will clear that up in the next chapter. I wanted it to be different then ****an imprint**** is in the books, because Jacob and Bella are different in my story.**


	10. Chapter 9: The goodbye

**Chapter 9: The goodbye.**

**Just as Jacob gets Bella back, an old threat comes back to take her away again.**

**A.N. Finally got this one banged out. Took me a while, but it's finally going in the right direction. I hope I managed to explain why Jake and Bella's imprint is different.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you."-Jacob Black_

_Bella POV_

Going back to Jacob's without him was hard. Not only had we been forced apart for the last few days, but because of me, we would continue to be apart for several more. Sam drove me to Billy's and stayed silent as I cried myself sore.

"Bella," he began as he pulled into Billy's drive, "I know how you're feeling, I really do, but you hurt Jacob pretty badly."

"I know," I sniffed, "and I am deeply sorry for that, but I'm not going to apologise for begging for Edwards life. I wasn't just saving him, I was saving you all, from a life-time of fighting with the Cullen's ending in not only them being hurt, but you as well. I didn't want you all to be pulled into a fight because of me."

"It's not your fault Bella, Edward is controlling. He is so invested in trying to convince you that we're monsters, that he forgets that he's one too. Bella, we're all here to protect you, no matter what the cost."

"and I'm willing to do anything to make sure that cost isn't your lives. I love you all too much to let that happen."

"I'm sure Jake, would love to hear that."

"Huh?"

"Bella, the reason Jacob freaked out so much is because he's in love with you."

I sat in stunned silence as the magnitude of what I had done washed over me. I felt a fresh wave of tears stinging my already sore eyes.

"He wants to stay away until he's no longer in love with you."

"I don't want to keep hurting him," I gasped, trying to choke back the sobs, "but will you let him know that I need him, much more than he knows, he's my everything. I only wanted to save him."

Sam nodded and I jumped out of the car, he waited until I was at the door before driving off, I took a few deep breaths before heading into Billy's, as I was expecting, Dad and Billy were sitting on the sofa, talking over a game.

"Hey Bella, good to see you back," Billy said and wheeled himself over to me, I knelt down and hugged him tightly, "where's Jake?" he asked innocently. My face crumpled.

"I'm sorry Billy, I had to stop him from hurting Edward, I wanted to save them the trouble of getting into a lifelong fight, but Jacob assumed I was choosing Edward and ran off before I could explain."

"It's OK, Bella, he'll calm down soon enough. If the boys can get him to see your reasoning, he'll come back to you."

"I miss him,"

"He misses you too, I can guarantee that."

"Come sit with us kid, we'll even change the channel over to something you like." Dad said and patted the seat next to him. I gladly accepted the offer, sitting as close to his side as I could.

XXX

_Jacob POV_

I ran through the pain, I had to find answers. It seemed that Bella wasn't as privy to the same power as other imprints had been before her, as Emily is now. Something was keeping her committed to the power of the vamps. Her allegiance should be to me, but instead she was split in two. Stuck between the vamps and the pack, in limbo, not able to fully choose either of us.

I arrived at my destination, a large clearing well out of the way of any hiking trails and innocent humans. I ran the boarder once, making sure there was no-one near, human or otherwise.

I stood myself in the middle of the clearing, and concentrated on my inner-self. Envisioning my wolf, powerful and majestic, I willed it to leave my body. Slowly it floated up between two worlds, and surrounded my unprotected body lying on the grass, shielding it from harm. I spoke in my native tongue, to the higher spirits, my ancestors.

One by one, seven generations of spirit wolves appeared beside my wolf, including that of my great grandfather, I bowed to each one of them in a mark of respect, and turned to the newest member, Harry Clearwater.

_"Harry, it's good too see you, I trust you are well," my __speech__ was still that of my native __tongue__ and of words I wouldn't normally use in my human-hybrid body. _

_"Very well, thank you," he bowed his head and I followed suit, "what of my children? I hope they are finding themselves well?"_

_"As well as can be expected. They are making progress. Leah is adapting well to her newfound spirit."_

_"Alas, a female spirit wolf," my great grandfather croaked, I bowed in recognition,"such an unusual thing, to bestow such a powerful beast upon the shoulders of a woman. Such power must run through her, for her to shoulder such a gift," he paused to moisten his mouth, and I waited with baited breath. _

_As is your imprint to the paleface, Jacob," I bowed my head again and replied._

_"I am aware of the unusual circumstances. Bella held love in my heart long before I became aware of my spirit wolf, but even I am __surprised__ at imprinting on a woman outside of the tribe."_

_"Yes Jacob, it is unusual but not unheard of, it has happened in the past, but long ago, and before a time in which vampires were allowed to reside so near humans. We are aware of her affiliation with the son of Carlisle, and the hurt he has caused her in trying to protect her. _

_Bella, us a fractured soul, due to the nature in which vampires trap their pray, she has been put under a very powerful spell, reeled in by all things vampires use to dazzle and trap humans. Of course, the imprint has broken most of the spell, but in Bella's case, she was __truly__ in love with the monster, which now remains, even though she can see past their shiny exteriors."_

_Bella must realise, and give into, the love that she has for you in order for the imprint to take it's full power, and when that happens, the imprint in which you share will be one of the strongest in __existence.__ Your imprint was born of the love you share, fate __destined__ you to be together, and the imprint is merely a strengthener." _

_I bowed my head in acceptance and they in return, each evaporating as they bid their farewells. _

I imagined my spirit wolf lowering itself back into my body, and shivered when it reconnected. I lay panting on the damp grass – it had rained at some point – trying to gamer some strength to get back up. Spirit talks with our ancestors were always physically exhausting, it took such energy and strength that most took years to accomplish. Due to my natural alpha power it took me a few months, but with that, it took me a full day to recover my strength.

"Did you get your answers?" Sam asked as he appeared beside me. I cast one eye over him and nodded.

"Yeah mostly," I panted.

"Afraid to ask them one more question?" I growled, it annoyed me sometimes that he could read me so well, but being one of two alphas of a pack it provided him with more insight to me than the rest of them.

"I would've felt stupid asking them what to do next, that's something I have to figure out for myself," I finally managed to gamer enough strength to sit on my hunches, but the effort left me panting.

"Want my opinion?"

"No," I replied immediately and he smirked.

"When you imprinted on her, she told you that she was scared to believe, to try, because the leech had ran away on her and ripped her ability trust anything away from her. You promised her you wouldn't be like that, and you were the one she could trust,"

"Yeah I remember," I replied. I got up and stretched my sore muscles, before resting back on my hunches.

"Well be that guy, stop running away from the pain, fight it instead." His tone was fierce but not aggressive, just merely driving home his point.

"You're right," I said after a few moments of thinking. "How was she when you left her?" I asked, but instead of explaining, he showed me.

He projected the image of my beautiful Bells into my mind. She looked pained, and my guilt increased.

I listened intently at her explanation and felt even more guilt weigh in on my heart. I felt like a right asshole for running away before she could explain. My throat constricted when she said that she loved us all.

"She really didn't know?" I asked when he explained that I was in love with her.

"You know Bella, she doesn't believe anyone can love her."

The last of the conversation was played and my belief in what my ancestors had foretold was strengthened. I was going to win this fight. I would erase Bella's doubt, and help her heal properly.

"Thank you" I said sincerely to Sam, he nodded once turned and ran for home.

It was half ten before I got back, taking me a mere five hours to recover from my spirit quest. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was missing from the driveway, and was slightly relived, I didn't want to get into an emotional conversation right now. I was too tired for that.

I phased back and threw some cut-offs on and opened the front door. Dad was sitting, half asleep watching a crime programme with a can of beer in his hand, and lying in the sofa, out cold, was Bella. "Why is Bella here?" I asked walking into the darkened living room.

"She fell asleep and Charlie didn't have the heart to waken her since she's so exhausted," I nodded and continued to stare at her.

"Does it bother you?"

"No," I answered too quickly. He smirked.

"You've been on a spirit quest?" he said taking in my appearance. I nodded.

"Did you get the answers you wanted?"

"Yes."

"How was Harry?" I looked at him properly for the first time since I had came in, he looked anxious.

"Healthy and happy, he's adjusting to being a spirit warrior fairly well," I replied and he smiled for the first time since Harry's passing. I looked at Bella again and was almost suffocated with the weight of the love that was surging through my very soul.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you carrying her into the guest room." I scowled and his smile widened. After phasing into a wolf, I became too big to sleep in my bedroom that I'd had since I was born, so I moved into my sisters old room and changed my room into a guest bedroom.

I sighed as I realised that I would prefer to carry her then wake her from her deep sleep. So with a deep breath I lifted her gently from the sofa. She sighed in content and snuggled into my chest, my heart pounded hard as I held her close to me, her scent filling my nose and making me feel content. I got to the room and gently laid her down on the bed. I took her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her. She sighed again and I smiled. I gently placed a kiss on her head and stroked her hair.

"You really have no idea just how much I love you," I whispered, and backed out of the room. "Sweet dreams, Bella," I said and closed to door.

XXX

_Bella POV_

I woke after what felt like a years good sleep. I groggily looked around the room I was in and realised that it was Jacob's. I smiled and glanced out the window, the overcast sun told me that it was late morning, at least. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Blinking rapidly to get them to adjust, my heart sunk. This was no longer Jake's room, the walls were bare, and the room cleared of all his clutter. The room had been given a fresh lick of paint and the bed covers changed to plain cream. A clock had been placed upon his once filled dresser, telling me that it was quarter past eleven.

I was surprised, the latest I had ever slept was ten. True, I had been through a terrible amount of anxiety the past few days, but I had slept most of that time. It was the only way I could cope with being away from Jake, however broken and nightmarish the sleep was.

I tied my hair up with the bobble that I wore on my wrist and slipped my trainers on. I left the room, and stumbled to the bathroom, stubbing my toe as I went. I closed the door over and switched on the cold water tap. I shivered as I splashed copious amounts of cold water on my face, but I relished in the refreshing feeling it left upon my skin. After drying my face. I grabbed the bottle of mouthwash off the shelf and swirled several cupfuls around in my mouth, before deeming myself as refreshed as I could be.

I dried my hands, folded the towels back up and exited the bathroom. I briefly wondered if my dad had slept on the couch, when I was delivered a shock upon entering the sitting room. Standing at the sink in the kitchen – which was open planned – staring at me, was neither my father nor Billy, as I had expected, but Jacob.

"Jacob, you're here?" my voiced registered my surprise, and he smiled.

"I live here Bells," he replied. My heart skipped a beat as he drained his glass, turned and refilled. He filled up a large glass for myself and set it on the table that sat between us – acting as invisible barrier – separating us. A few seconds past, more then necessary, before I spoke again.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to be here," he cocked an eyebrow, "not whilst I am," a flicker of pain passed over his face and he walked around the table – pausing at the tip of the barrier – I took a small step closer.

"I made a promise to you weeks ago. I promised that I wasn't going to be like him. I've already broken more promises to you, then I'd care to admit to you, and I refuse to keep doing it. I'm going to fight through the pain Bella, rather than run from it," and just like that the invisible barrier broke, we stumbled into each others arms and grasped each other tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his chest.

"Me too," he murmured into my hair,"I shouldn't have been so rash, should've let you explain. I was just too afraid that you were going to choose him, and too scared to watch."

He released me and we both sat in a peaceful silence, I was contemplating on how much I had hurt Jacob, and was continuing to hurt him, and how that hurt me. Only the loud grumble grumble of Jacob's stomach broke the silence. We both laughed and he stood and walked to the fridge.

"Better feed the beast," he said and opened the door, "what would you like?"

"Let me cook," I asked shuffling in beside him and causing him to move over a bit. "I haven't cooked in ages," he smiled and I felt the warmth, that had been absent for days, seeping back into my heart.

"I do miss your cooking," he conceded. I smiled triumphantly. He filled his glass once more and sat watching me at the table.

"Where's Billy?" I asked wishing to fill the silence.

"Sue's," he replied. I nodded.

"Are – um, are we spending the day together? I asked tentatively, he beamed at me.

"If you want to."

"Of course I do. Have you any plans?" he swallowed nervously, and I looked up worried.

"The Cullens are moving today, and we have to oversee it, make sure they go for good," I swallowed my heartbreak and nodded. "You want to go?" he asked and I looked up in surprise.

"I can go? I can say goodbye?"

"If you want to," he clenched his jaw and I knew he was fighting his wolf.

"Only if you come with me."

"You want me there?"

"I need you there," I replied desperately. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"I'll always be there, if you need me," he replied softly, and I could see love shining though his eyes.

I nodded and went back to cooking the lunch. Once ready, we sat and ate in a comfortable silence. His mere presence was enough to sooth my soul and make me feel at peace. Odd considering I'd always feel tense and inapt around the Cullens. Such similar people in the way of power, yet, so different in every other way.

"You ready?" he asked. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that he had finished. The dishes had been washed and now he sat watching me apprehensively.

"No," I replied truthfully, but standing all the same, "but it's my only chance for closure."

He nodded, "I'll be with you the whole time," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out the front door. We got to his car and he let go of my hand to hop into the drivers side.

"Jacob," I said and he stopped at the door, "when we get there, don't let go," I pleaded.

"I won't unless you ask me too," he replied smiling. I nodded and we both hopped into the car. He started the engine, squeezed my hand reassuringly and backed out of the driveway.

XXX

My heart pounded painfully hard as we pulled into the Cullen's drive way. Now that I had thought about it properly, I wasn't too sure I could do this. Wouldn't it just be easier if I just let them go? Why did I always have to make things harder on myself?

When we arrived I waited until Jacob had gotten out before opening my door, he strolled round quickly and helped me out. I jumped into his arms and my body grazed his tightly as I slid to my feet. I felt every contour of his delectable physic, and it made me tremor. Jake smiled and grabbed my hand.

Leading me round the truck I came face to face with the Cullens. All surrounding their expansive collection of expensive cars. Edward stood at the door of the palatal home. I didn't look at him directly, but gripped Jacob's hand harder.

Alice came forward tentatively and I embraced her with one arm. Keeping at tight hold on Jacob kept their iciness at bay. Once Alice released me, Jacob gently pulled me back to him, so that I was standing tightly to his side. Two wolves – Sam and Jared – appeared at his side, but stood slightly further back.

"Do they need to be here?" she asked icily.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"I was hoping we'd get to say goodbye without any interference,"

"I asked Jake to be here, and you knew the wolves would be here." I replied unrelenting.

"I can stand by the car if you want," Jake said and I looked at him. "Say goodbye properly and I'll wait for you by the car." I thought about that. It would be nice to say goodbye properly, but at the same time I didn't want to let him go, and I certainly wasn't going to order him away.

Alice interrupted my thoughts "and Edward, can he too say goodbye?" she snarled.

"Yes," Jacob replied intent on being the bigger man, "but he doesn't get to touch her."

"He won't," Carlisle reassured, heeding Jacob's warning. Alice tutted.

I looked back at Jacob trying to make my decision. "You don't have to order me away," he smiled guessing my hesitation. "you'll be in my line of vision, so I can stand back of my own accord." I smiled relieved, but hesitated in letting go.

Jacob pulled me tightly to him and I wrapped my arms around him, no longer caring about hiding how much I truly needed Jacob. He lent down to whisper in my ear "I'm right here if you need me, I promised I would be." I knew they could hear everything, but still I was comforted by the safety he provided in that little moment.

I breathed in his scent and stepped back. I watched him walk the few steps back to the car before turning to the Cullens. Edward had came down from his hiding place but stood to the back of the group.

"I don't know what to say except thank you, for all the things you done for me in the past year, and I'm sorry that it has turned out this way," they nodded and one by one they stepped forward to hug me, bar Jasper and Edward.

"You'll always be family to us," Esme said as she held me tight and for the first time, I let a few tears fall.

I gave them a watery smile and turned to Edward to say a final goodbye, when an almighty howl rent through the air.

"Bella," Jacob called in warning, but he didn't need too, as I was already rushing back to him. I tripped in my haste to get back to safety, and Jacob caught me. He pulled me into his arms and held on tightly looking out towards the forest. Sam ran back towards the tree line and disappeared for a few minutes.

"What's happening?" I asked. I could feel the fear rolling off him and spreading through me like wildfire. He gripped me tighter to his side, but said nothing instead he continued to stare out into the tree line.

A few tense seconds later and Sam came running out in human form.

"Victoria's back!" he yelled and I felt Jacob quiver beside me. "Charlie is in La Push but we need to go now."

"Come on. I need to get you somewhere safe, where the pack can protect you properly," Jacob said and steered me towards the car.

"Wait!" Edward called and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of Jacobs grasp completely, unintentionally hurting me in the process.

A loud growl rumbled from deep within Jacobs chest making Edward let go completely. The rest of the Cullens had moved forward, willing to protect. Sam stood in-between us, facing the Cullens a fierce look upon his face.

"Jacob," I said his face softened as he looked at me and the anger subsided. "I'm OK," I said hoping to placate him.

"He hurt you, I saw you wince," he growled back.

"It wasn't intentional," I tried

"It never fucking is with him. He never means to hurt you," he spat sarcastically and I flinched.

"We can help," Edward pleaded.

"How?" Sam commanded. Edward faced him.

"We can provide extra protection for Bella."

"From one fucking leech?" Jacob growled "We got it thanks," he spat sarcastically.

"Not just one," Alice said. "I've had a vision."

"Convenient," Jake spat.

"Well, you mentioned she was close, so I zeroed in on her. She's on her way back to Seattle, she seems to have created a new born army. She still thinks that Bella is with Edward, and is of the opinion that the newborns can kill us."

"We can stay, to help Bella," Carlisle spoke. Sam considered the proposition before speaking.

"Arrangements will have to be made. Edward and Alice aren't trusted alone with Bella, they'll have to be paired with a wolf during patrols." he said in an authoritative manner. Jacob growled in frustration.

"We can come to some sort of arrangement," Carlisle replied politely.

Carlisle and Sam began talking and Carlisle suggested going inside to discuss it. As we were walking I pulled myself completely flush with Jacobs side and he held me tightly in return.

"Are you OK with this?" I asked. He looked at me with such loving eyes that my heart broke even further.

"Anything to keep you safe," he whispered letting his hot breath fan my face. I let out a shaky breath and Jacob smirked in response.

XXX

We spent hours at the Cullen's going over plans for shifts, attacks, huntings, and schooling. The whole entire thing made me uneasy. All of them, were putting their lives at risk to save mine, and what terrified me most was the wolves being in danger, particularly Jacob. I wiped tears from my eyes again, and rubbed my wrist gently. It was very tender from where Edward had grabbed me in a panic.

"That must be the thousandth time you've wiped away your tears," he spoke softly, but his unexpected appearance made me jump. He chuckled and sat upon the counter that I was standing by in the kitchen. He grabbed my wrist gently and began rubbing it. I winced at first and Jacob let out a noise that sounded like a strangled cry, but he hid it by coughing and continued to rub my arm. His heat was like a soothing balm and it began to hurt less.

"I'm scared of loosing you all." I whispered. I saw Edward creep closer to us. A move not lost on Jacob, and he gently grabbed my jacket and moved me closer to him so that I was standing in between his legs.

"I promise you I won't leave you," he said softly.

"What if something beyond your control forces you to break that promise," I whimpered, and I could see the pain in his eyes at my words.

"With all of us fighting in this fight, we will win, Bella," he said desperately.

I shook my head and removed my self from in-between his legs and ran outside using the nearest available door. I gulped in lungfuls of air as tears streamed down my face. Jacob followed me.

"Bella we will win," Jacob said defiantly.

"You don't understand Jake," I cried.

"Then help me too, Bella, let me in," he yelled frustrated. I noticed the house had gone very quiet and I felt uncomfortable. I raced down the steps towards the car, desperate to get away from my feelings. But Jacob stopped me at the bottom.

"Don't leave me!" he cried out desperately, clinging onto me.

"God no, I would never," I cried just as desperately, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Jake, I'm terrified."

"I know," he sighed, "but you just need to trust me," he leaned forward and placed a kiss on-top of my head before resting his forehead against mine. "Please," he whispered. I nodded and he pulled me flush into his body.

We stood for ten minutes huging one another tightly. Our bond had strengthened as I opened my heart up to trust him, and I was glad of it. It made me feel safer.

"Come on, let's get you home, the others can fill me in on what I missed tomorrow," he said and led me to the car. We got in and without saying goodbye to anyone we drove off.

**A.N. Right so as you may have noticed Bella is literally clinging to Jacob in this chapter, and I want to explain that it is the imprint. It's changing her, but with her love for Edward still confusing her and her upset at them leaving, she doesn't realise the change is happening. I'm hoping that in the next chapter or two, Bella will wake up to her feelings.**


	11. Chapter 10: An eye opener

**A.N. So I recently got some reviews that have left me feeling like I need to say this. While I appreciate the reviews and the fact that you take time out to write your opinions, and welcome constructive ****criticism**** (how else would I learn to grow), I do not appreciate nasty reviews. If you don't like my story then move on, no need to write such things as READERS SPARE YOURSELF SOME TIME AND DON'T READ etc. etc. If you think something could be better then please say so in a constructive way. Otherwise your reviews will be deleted, and you could end up being reported and blocked.**

**Sorry for the rant readers, I hope it hasn't put you off. Now on with the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: An eye opener**

**A.N. An incident occurs that causes Bella to open her eyes.**

"_There is, and always will be, only you-"Jacob Black_

The next two weeks that passed went by in a blur. I had settled back into my routine I'd had prior to Edwards little "rescue attempt". I had almost caught up with all of my missed school work and was now preparing for my final exams and graduation. My relationship with Jacob had been repaired, and we had fallen into the easiness that we'd experienced before the unexpected return of the Cullens.

The only thing now to contend with was Victoria and her damn newborn army. Everyone had been combat training four nights a week, for the past two weeks. It had took me a while to come round to the thought of everyone fighting for me, the first time I'd witnessed the combat I went into a meltdown – still fragile from the emotional turmoil I had already experienced – I became a veritable wreck. Only Jacobs strong arms and encouraging words could calm me. After that he tried to get me to stay at home, but I refused. I wanted to be as strong for his as he was for me. I was ready to see this fight to the end, even if I was entirely useless.

I sighed as I climbed clumsily into my truck. It had been a long day at school, going over the years work repeatedly was starting to grate on my nerves. It seriously made me wonder how the Cullens put up with it. Plus my new found relationship with a ton of La Push boys had all my friends, and a few others, talking.

Due to Victoria hunting me, Sam had ordered that one member of the pack came to meet me at the end of school hours, and either accompany me to the Cullens or back to mine, where they then took shifts in patrolling the perimeter of the house, and along with the Cullens, I had twenty-four hour protection.

Today I was on my own though, which I wasn't complaining about, a tribal meeting had been called which meant no-one was available to accompany me on the thirty minute drive to Jacobs.

I switched on my engine and made to back out of my parking spot when a tap on my window had me jumping out of my skin, I switched off my engine and rolled down my window.

"Hi, Edward," I said politely, he gave a small smile before replying.

"I see that none of the pack have turned up to accompany you home-"

"They have a tribal meeting," I interrupted, he sighed before continuing.

"-never the less, I would be more then willing to take their place." I had to actually force myself not to roll my eyes at the ambiguous comment.

"You want to accompany me?"

"Yes"

"To La Push?"

"Ah, I thought you were heading home."

"No, the family dinner is in Jacobs tonight," I replied. A flicker of pain flashed through his eyes and I looked away quickly. Causing him pain still caused me intense guilt. "Look, tail me if you want until I get to the treaty line, I'm not bothered. I'm really tired and just want to relax." I rolled up my window and started up my truck again, and by the time I had manoeuvred my Chevy out of the parking spot, Edward was waiting for me at the gates. I sighed and put my truck into gear, already excited about seeing Jacob.

XXX

I drove faster then normal, eager to see Jacob, and arrived at my destination ten minutes earlier than usual. Parking up, I made to grab my phone when raucous laughter boomed out from the garage, stopping me in my tracks. I looked up to see Embry and Jacob coming out of the garage, and attached to Jake was a tall leggy girl, with tanned skin, dark hair and eyes to match. She was obviously from the reservation, but I had no idea who she was, or why she was clinging onto Jacob, and inappropriately touching his abs, and more so, why he wasn't shaking her off.

I felt fear and pain hit me like a freight train, and I gripped my chest in a bid to control my panic. Suddenly Jacob stopped and threw his hand over his chest, I could see the fear in his eyes. He could feel my panic, and it was causing him to panic in turn. He spotted me though when he looked up, and immediately he calmed at seeing me, safe and well, but I was still in turmoil. He tried to smile as he walked to me – effectively making the girl let go – but it didn't reach his eyes.

He opened my door and stepped back allowing me to slide out comfortably, and as soon as my feet touched the ground he swept me up on one of his bear hugs. I managed to sneak a peak at the girl over his shoulder. Jealousy marred her exquisite features, and also, a hint of curiosity.

"I'm glad you got here safe," the relief in his voice was evident.

"Edward tailed me until I got to the treaty line," I replied. I was point scoring, and immediately regretted it when I saw the pain in his eyes. Embry had tensed, like he was waiting for an explosion. Jacob however, seemed to remain calm, albeit subdued.

"Can I introduce you?" he hesitated. I gulped and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the native beauty.

"Bella, this is Alannah, she's Embry's cousin," she held out her hand for me to shake, I took it briefly intending to be polite. "her brother has just began phasing, and she came here, from the Makah reservation, to get a little insight of what's ahead. Alannah, this is my Bella, my imprint," he said it so proudly that for a moment I forgot my distress. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment, drowning in the love shining through them. But I snapped out of it quickly, and succumbed to the fear and pain once again. Jacob's mood changed with my own and his brow creased with worry.

"I got to go and make a start on the dinner," I said turning away from Jacob. Embry's face lit up.

"Pack dinner?" he asked eagerly.

"No!" Jacob and I said simultaneously. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, but I refused to look into those chocolate depths.

Instead I walked off heading towards the house, I had gotten to the door when I heard Alannah's voice booming across to me, "what an odd person." I gulped, trying to choke back the tears as I opened the door, letting it slam behind me, cutting off Jacob's reply.

XXX

_Jacob POV_

I looked at Alannah like she had gone mad, I could feel my anger rise as she blatantly made fun of Bella right in front of me. Embry sensed my anger and made to step in between the two of us, but one look from me had him backing off.

"What's did you just say?" I snapped. She giggled in a flirtatious sort of way, which only added to my anger. I could feel Bella's despair rolling off her in waves and I began to get anxious.

"Oh come on, Jacob," she smiled, she stepped forward and made to grab me again, but I pulled away from her in disgust. "Look, I know she's your imprint an' all, but come on, she's a pale face, and you and I know that there a people way better looking than her," she purred. I wanted to hit her. I couldn't believe that I actually wanted to hit a woman.

"Jesus, Ali, shut your damn mouth," Embry snapped. He actually had the decency to be appalled.

"No one in the world is more beautiful to me than Bella," I trembled with anger, puncturing each word, "she is an amazing woman, and I am so lucky she's mine. As for the likes of you," I glanced at her with a look of disgust on my face "mutton dressed as lamb."

She stood with her mouth open as I turned to Embry "keep her away from me," he nodded slightly as I turned on my heel and stalked back to my house.

XXX

_Bella POV_

I quickly jumped up and hastened to tidy myself when I heard Jacob open the front door. I had sunk behind the kitchen counter and cried myself sore. I couldn't believe what I had saw, another woman was hanging onto my man, and stroking his chest. It made me mad, worse still, it made my heartbreak. It confirmed to me, what I had suspected since Edward had kidnapped me – I was in love with Jacob. But as usual, I was afraid that someone better would come along, and today my fears were confirmed.

I knew I couldn't hide my heartbreak from him, but I tried all the same.

"Bells?" he said gently, he wanted to hug me, but wasn't sure he should.

"I haven't decided what to make yet," I said in a falsely cheery voice. I opened the cupboard and the fridge for the first time to see what I had to work with.

"Are you OK?" he knew I wasn't but asked anyway. His heartbroken tone almost made me comfort him.

"I think I'll make a chicken pasta bake," I replied taking stock of what I had, I glanced slightly his way, but we didn't make eye contact.

"Bella," he tried again, and when I still didn't acknowledge him, he forced me to look at him. His eyes moistened with tears as he took in my appearance "Bella, that girl, she's nothing to me. I am in no way remotely attracted to her. I was trying to pry her off, I just didn't want to be rude," he was begging me to believe him, but my insecurities wouldn't allow me too.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," I whispered looking away. He sighed frustrated.

"Bella, I love you!" his exclamation caused me too look at him again. I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. I stood stock still, too shocked to move or say anything.

"There is, and always will be, only you," he whispered, he lent forward and kissed me ever so lightly on the lips, fire shot through me as I reciprocated. But he pulled away from me quickly – too quickly, for my liking. "I just wished you'd believe me." A tear escaped from his eye, as he turned away from me. I stood frozen to the spot, unable to make my body move, as he grabbed his car keys and made to leave.

"I'm going to pick up dad, I'll be back soon," he said and walked out the door.

XXX

I stumbled through the next day, not taking anything in. Just going about my routine robotic, I was paralysed with fear. The time had come for me to address my feelings for Jacob, but my insecurities prevented me from doing anything.

I was disappointed to see Seth standing by my car rather than Jacob. I sighed dejectedly as I made my way over to my sunny friend. He hugged me tightly as I arrived.

"Where's Jake?" I asked releasing him and making my way round to the drivers side.

"He wanted a run before we had to train," he smiled sadly as we hopped into the truck. I sighed again. It was combat night which meant hours in the presence of Edward. Normally it wouldn't bother me, with Jacob by my side, but we hadn't talked since the very tense dinner last night.

We arrived in no time at all, the rest of the pack and the Cullens were already there. Jacob was standing with his back to us, but as I pulled up, he turned to me. His sad expression was heartbreaking, he smiled sadly and turned back to the crowd in front of him.

I walked up beside him, but he barely acknowledged me, I had hurt him again, and I loathed myself.

After a while of the same old combat training I was bored, Jake and I hadn't talked and Edward noticed. It was Jacob's turn to combat and he was paired with Alice. I watched as he stalked towards her like he was hunting pray. He had phased into his majestic wolf and I marvelled at the beauty of him.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked as he stood beside me, his presence startled me. He had taken the chance to creep closer to me, whilst I was distracted.

"Yes," I whispered quietly.

"I noticed you and Jacob haven't been speaking,"

"That's none of your business," I snapped as I went back to watching Jacob. He was watching the exchange between Edward and I and completely forgot about the task ahead. Alice was running at him, at full pelt. I barely managed to shout his name, before she crashed into him. He went flying through the air and hit a tree with his right shoulder. An animalistic howl of pain rent the air and my breath caught in my chest, as his body thudded to the ground.

The pack surrounded him and covered his modesty as he phased from wolf to human. I rushed forward along with Carlisle and fell to his side.

"Jacob?" I asked panicked. He looked at me and smiled through his pain.

"I'm OK," he grimaced as Carlisle tended to his injuries.

"Jacob, I am so sorry," Alice was hovering over him and completely beside herself.

"It's fine, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," he glanced at me and I looked away, barely able to stand being the cause of his pain.

"It's just a dislocation, but I need to fix it now before the healing sets in. Embry, Sam hold him." They did as Carlisle said, whilst Leah gently moved me back. Sam held on to him by his uninjured arm, and Embry grabbed his feet.

Jacob this will hurt, but the pain will only last a second." He nodded and braced himself. There was a sickening crunch and a scream that would forever haunt me. I choked back a sob and struggled free of Leah's hold. I ran for my car, no longer able to control my torrent of emotions.

"Bella wait," Jacob called to me. I felt relief wash over me as he stumbled onto his feet, but forced myself to continue on regardless. He caught up with me and held a hand on my door to stop me opening it. "Where are you going? he asked. I looked up and was shocked to see a little fear in his eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt again because I'm here," I replied and he tutted in frustration.

"I'd be more distracted if you weren't here, Bells. Come on, we haven't even talked properly, in fact the first time you even looked at me directly was when I got hurt." I hung my head in shame. I wanted everything to be alright, but when I looked at him, I still saw her clinging on.

"When I look at you I still see her," I whispered, but he still heard me.

"I am so tired of this Bella," he snapped and moved away, I instinctively followed him. "I already told you that she meant nothing. Christ, I even told you that I loved you, and yet you still doubt me." he stepped back even further and again I went to follow him, but he stopped me from doing so. "I am not Edward, I won't leave you, and you have got to stop punishing me for what he has done to you!" he was full of anger and his words were like a punch to the heart.

I began crying as I realised the truth to his words. I was punishing him, and it needed to stop.

"I need to go," he said taking further steps back

"Jacob?" I asked desperately.

"I'll see you at your dads," he replied and took off at a fast run.

I climbed numbly into my car and fumbled with the key. "Jared take her home, Embry tail the car," Sam commanded in his alpha voice. Suddenly my door opened and Jared gently shoved me over to the passenger side, he hopped in after me, switched on the engine as pulled out of the driveway as fast as my car would allow him.

XXX

I was still crying when I got home, and stumbled blindly through the house and into the kitchen to look for dinner tonight.

There was nothing except a pound of minced beef in the fridge. I huffed and stumbled back into the hall to grab my coat and car keys. I wasn't in the mood to do a full food shop, so I was praying the little corner shop had lasagne sheets and sauces, and whatever else I needed.

I stepped out of my house and was promptly greeted by Embry. A flash back of earlier crept into my mind and I hastily shook it away.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um, I just need to get a few things from the store," I replied hastily stumbling to my truck.

"Need me to drive?"

"No, it's all right, I'm OK to drive now."

"OK, Jared and I will follow you in the tree line then," he smiled brightly, but I failed to return it.

"I'll be OK on my own, it's just the corner store, only five minutes from here."

"We're still tagging along, I don't fancy facing Sam's wrath of we don't, or Jacob's for that matter." I smirked.

"Fine if you must," I sighed dramatically for effect, and he chuckled in response.

"Can I ride with you? I've been on patrol from midday and I'm kind of tired.

I nodded and he ran to the edge of the forest that was beside my house, he disappeared for two minutes then came bounding back out. I had climbed into my truck as I waited, and he gracefully hopped in beside me.

"Good to go," he said, I nodded once and pulled out of my drive.

Barely five minutes later and we were at the store. I parked up on the small dirt track that ran up the side of the store and into the forest. I noticed Jared and gave a small wave.

"You coming in, or waiting here?" I asked as I grabbed my cell and purse.

"Nah, I'll wait here." I smiled again and hopped out of the car. I walked around my truck and back out onto the road to where the front of the shop sat.

But I barely made it past my truck when a horrible screech of rubber on tarmac rent the air. I looked up and froze on the spot, horrified as a truck came speeding towards me. I was alerted to Embry screaming my name, but I barely had time to think before he slammed into me, knocking out of the way. I hit the road hard, smacking my head upon landing, and at the same time the truck hit Embry. He gave a gut wrenching cry of pain and collapsed onto the road, the truck had stopped, but the driver reversed quickly then sped off.

As I recovered from the knock to my head, Jared joined us on the road, now human, and clothed.

"Embry. Embry can you hear me?" I crawled over to where Embry lay and cried out in shock. He was unconscious, his face was bloody, his arm broken and sitting at a weird angle, and his ankle bone was poking through his skin.

All of a sudden – instead of panicking, or fainting like I normally would – A sense of control washed over me, and for once I had a clear head for thinking.

"Right Jared, we need to get him to Carlisle immediately. So lift him into my car, and I'll take him there. Then you let the pack know and meet us there." he nodded once and gently lifted Embry off the ground. He gave a small groan of pain, but made no other sound. I opened the passenger door for him and stood back. Jared was placing him in when my phone rang.

It was Jacob, and I hastened to answer it.

"Bella, are you OK? Where are you?" his voice was panicked and I immediately craved his presence.

"I'm OK, Embry's not though. We're at the little corner shop. I was getting some things when a truck came barrelling towards me, Embry pushed me out of the way, but got hit by the truck himself."

"Is he bad?"

"Yes, he's pretty bad. I'm taking him to Carlisle now."

"OK, we'll will meet you there. Love you." he said, but hung up before I got a chance to reply.

The slamming of my passenger side door had me jumping out of my revere.

"That was Jake, he and the rest are already on their way."

Jared nodded again and ran for the trees. I walked round to the drivers side and hopped in. Embry gave another low moan as I switched on the engine.

"Hang on Embry, I'm taking you to Carlisle." I whispered. I pulled my truck out of the dirt track and put my foot down. My truck went faster then it ever had before as I raced to save my friend.

XXX

I arrived at the Cullens ten minutes later and slammed on my brakes. It caused us to lurch forward and Embry howled in pain.

"Sorry Em," I cried. "Carlisle is going to help you now," I hopped out to great the others as Emmett helped Jared get Embry out of the car.

"Bella, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"We went to get some groceries, and as I walked to the store headed a car came pelting towards me, Embry pushed me away. The car hit him head on."

"Bella, you're injured," Edward said worried. He lifted a hand to wipe the blood away but I dodged him, stumbled, and ended up backing into Jacob.

He immediately grabbed my waist to steady me "Is she seriously injured?" he asked Carlisle directly.

Carlisle took a torch out of his doctors bag that Alice had brought and checked my responses. "Any headaches, nausea, dizziness?" he asked.

"Um, a I have a headache, and a little nausea, but I really think it's down to Embry being injured." I replied a little testily.

"Could be," Carlisle said checking my pulse.

"I am fine, really. Please Carlisle, just take care of Embry," he nodded once and packed up his bag.

"Keep an eye out for vomiting and dizziness, she will need to go to hospital if any other symptoms appear." he said to Jacob.

"I will, thank you," Jacob said sincerely. Carlisle smiled and went into the house. "What happened Bells?" he asked as he led me to the steps. Sam followed whilst the rest hovered.

"I don't know," I said sitting myself down. Esme handed Jacob a bandage and some wipes and he tenderly patched me up as I tried to explain. "We had went to the shop and I had just gotten out of the car when I heard the screeching of the tires. I couldn't move I was frozen, Embry pushed me out of the way and was hit by the car."

Jacob gently wiped the tears that had began to fall and gently kissed my cheek. I sank in to his warmth and began to feel more relaxed.

"OK, Seth and Leah, scout the immediate area for any signs that this was the work of Victoria. Edward, Alice and Rosalie, will you please go further a field to see if you can find any traces?" Sam asked

Edward went to protest but Esme put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"We need as many people scouting the area as possible. Bella has Jacob, she doesn't need anyone else crowding her." Sam's tone was final, and he left Edward scowling as he went to check on Embry.

After a few minutes Jacob and I were left alone outside the house. Esme had went to see if she could help, while the others done as Sam asked and scouted the area.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I mumbled after a few minutes.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked confused.

"I should've moved, if I hadn't have froze he wouldn't have been hit."

"Bells, please don't blame yourself," Jacob said whilst lifting my head up so that he could look into my eyes. My breathing hitched as I looked into his deep chocolate orbs.

"I have to, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Embry chose to protect you, he wouldn't have let you get hurt."

"I know, but that makes me feel even worse, because all I keep thinking is how relieved I am that it wasn't you," he smirked in response and kissed the back of my hand that had been entwined tightly with his. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, that's natural when it's someone you care about. I've thought the same," he swallowed thickly and looked away.

I looked at his heartbroken expression and decided that enough was enough, it was now or never.

"It's more than that Jake," I replied and he looked into my eyes. Despite my nerves I held his gaze.

"Jake, you mean so much more to me then anyone ever has. And if something like that were to ever happen to you, if you were to ever..." I swallowed thickly not able to say the words aloud. "...I wouldn't survive without you."

"Bella please don't say things like that," I could see the amount of pain that thought caused him. It was the same for me.

"I have to Jake. You have to know how I feel about you," I pleaded.

"I already know Bella, could you please stop talking about that stuff," he asked, almost begging.

"No you don't," I said getting annoyed.

"Yes I do," he said angrily. He got up and began walking off to the tree line.

"Right, so you know that I love you then?" I asked. He stopped dead.

"What?" he asked, he slowly walked back toward me, stopping at the bottom steps, so that I was looking down at him.

"The reason why I was saying all that stuff was because I was trying to tell you that I am in love with you." A magnificent smile broke out on his face causing my own smile to form.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that," he said stroking my cheek.

"I know and I'm sorry, I think I have known for a while, but I was just so scared. Then Embry's accident made me realise how much time I was wasting being scared. I love you."

"I love you too," he said gently. He walked up the steps so that he was once again towering over me, and pulled me taught with his body. My breathing hitched, causing him to smirk. He lent down and captured my lips in his own, in the best first kiss that I had ever had. His lips were so soft and gentle that I could hardly believe they were his. A warmth spread through me like wild fire, and I felt the shattered remnants of my heart piece themselves back together. I was no longer scared to love Jacob, because my past no longer haunted me. My heart was no longer broken.

Jacob was the first to pull away, and it was only when he did I realised that I had been gasping for air.

"What happened? I feel different, stronger?" I asked shakily.

"The imprint has gotten stronger, it has healed your broken heart," he said smiling.

"I thought it already was strong?" I asked confused.

"It was, but now it's even stronger, completely unbreakable, the strongest in existence, so I've been told."

"When did this happen, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, he sighed and sat me down again on the top step.

"A few weeks ago I went to talk to our ancestors because I was worried that you weren't experiencing the same commitment as the other imprints have. And they told me that it was because your heart had been so broken that it was stopping the imprint from fully taking over." he explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"I had to let you do it yourself. I couldn't force you to say you loved me, just for my piece of mind." his smile didn't quite reach his eyes this time.

"Well I do love you, and I always will," I said and kissed him again.

We sat in our own bubble for a short while until our bliss was interrupted by the arrival of the others.

"About time," Leah said by way of greeting. Jacob broke off our latest kiss with a growl. I chuckled and placed my hand on top of his.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"We found he scent about three miles from here, but no evidence that the accident was caused by her." Rosalie said. She stood beside Edward, and my heart sunk as I took in his heartbroken expression.

"I'm still willing to bet it was her," I said. "Who else would try to run me over, then drive off?"

"Someone who's looking to die," Jacob growled. I gripped his hand tighter in a bid to relax him.

"Point is we will need to tighten patrols." Seth said.

"Dad and I can always stay at Bella's, or her and Charlie can come to the res." Jacob said he gave me a quick kiss before standing up to stretch. "I'm going to check on Em," he said and walked into the house.

"Has there been no news at all?" Seth asked as the sat beside me. I shook my head in reply as my good mood sank like a led balloon.

"He'll be alright," Leah said sitting on my other side and throwing an arm over my shoulder. "We're a strong lot, us wolves." I nodded my head and sat patiently waiting on some news.

Silence had fallen over us, the Cullens had all made themselves scarce, all except Edward who seemed intent on watching me. Darkness began to fall over the quiet night, and Embry's screams were the only things that could be heard."

**A.N. Well finally. This one took longer than expected. Hopefully you like it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Watching, waiting

**Chapter 11: Watching, waiting.**

**A.N. Edward quietly watches Bella from afar and what he sees breaks his heart.**

_**Bella POV**_

I soon became sore sitting on the step as we waited for news on Embry's condition. "Ugh, if Jacob doesn't come out here soon with news, I am going in there myself and demanding answers," I huffed. I jumped up and began pacing.

"Calm down, I'm here now," Jacob's voice broke through the tension, and I turned sharply, almost toppling over in doing so.

Jacob chuckled at my clumsiness which caused me to blush. He came down the steps and scooped me up in a bone crushing hug.

"How is he?" Seth asked. Jacob set me down, and grabbed my hand, guiding me back to the steps where he sat back down.

"He had a bit of swelling in the brain, which was the cause of his unconsciousness. Carlisle was able to relieve the pressure easily, and the healing has already set in. His arm and ankle are strapped up to make sure they set properly. Carlisle thinks that he'll wake in a few hours." Jacob explained. Sam and Jared finally came out of the house, and Paul joined us from the midst of the trees

"Is he going be OK?" I asked worriedly.

"Carlisle thinks so, and it's down to your quick thinking babe," Jacob replied. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me hard.

"Get a room," Leah snapped, jumping up from the step. I broke away from Jacob blushing hard. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We sat for a few more minutes in tense silence, which was only broken by several loud rumblings of the packs stomachs.

"We all need to think about food," Jacob said.

"OK, what's the plan then?" I enquired.

"We'll just have take turns, those who have been running for the longest, eat first." Sam said speaking up for the first time.

"That will be you and Jared then. Seth, Leah and I all phased in last."

"I have an idea," a soft voice twinkled from the door. We all turned sharply in the direction of the noise.

"Hi Esme, sorry we didn't see you standing there," I apologised. She smiled kindly and continued on.

"We have an enormous kitchen in the house, and never get to use it, I would love to cook for you all."

"Oh Esme, we couldn't impose like that. I mean you're already doing so much for us. Carlisle is tending to Embry's injuries and—"

"Bella, I want to do this dear," she said interrupting my rant. "I do miss cooking, and it lets you all stay here and eat together."

I looked towards the pack for their thoughts, they all shrugged their shoulders, happy to leave the decision up to me. I thought about Embry. I myself didn't want to leave, even for food, and I was sure that if I was finding it this hard then the pack would find it ten times harder.

"Alright," I sighed giving in. "But I go shopping with you and help you cook."

"I can live with that," Esme said.

"Um Bella, not to be a spoil sport or anything, but someone tried to run you over not four hours ago, you're not going anywhere," Jacob said sternly. He stood up and pulled me tightly into him.

"I can go with them," Edward offered.

"No," Jacob and Sam growled simultaneously.

"Why not? They need protection, and I can go." Edward replied challengingly. I moved myself closer to Jacobs side, and gripped his hand in a bid to calm him.

Jacob, however, was calm, and his face stoic when he replied.

"If anyone is going to protect Bella it will be me. After-all, I am her boyfriend now." His lips formed into the tiniest smirk, then he turned his back to him. I beamed inwardly at his use of the term boyfriend. I was his girlfriend now, and I couldn't have been happier.

At that point Alice and Carlisle joined us outside. Carlisle stood beside Edward, one hand firmly on his shoulder, warning his son to behave.

"I can go with Esme," Alice offered. She had heard the exchange and sensed the palpable tension that now hung between the wolves and Edward, and wanted to protect her brother.

"I don't know, it seems awfully selfish," I replied wringing my hands together.

"Bella," Jacob said twisting me round to face him, "please let Alice and Esme go. They can handle one shopping trip. I already came close to losing you today, please don't risk it again," he begged. I looked into his sorrowful eyes and relented. I couldn't force him to worry about my safety for the sake of some food.

"OK," I relented. He smiled and gave me a gentle, tender kiss. I heard Edward huff loudly, but I chose to ignore it. I had made my decision. I was done hurting Jacob to please him.

I walked into the house with Esme and Alice to make a list. Esme and I grouped together in the kitchen whilst Alice changed.

"So what do the pack like to eat?" Esme asked. She handed me a notebook and pen so that I could make a list.

"Pretty much everything. I haven't cooked for them all before, but if they're anything like Jacob, they'd eat anything."

"So you and Jacob?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah," I said smiling "Me and Jacob."

"You seem very happy. You have a glow."

"I am. It has took a long time, but I am really happy," I replied sincerely.

"Then I'm happy for you," she smiled kindly. She patted my hand gently then retreated. Her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes, but I thanked her all the same.

"I was going to make a lasagne, for Jake and our dads tonight, that's why we were at the shop. I think I'll stick with that," I said jotting down the ingredients.

"Has your dad been told?" Esme asked as she watched me.

"Yeah, Jake called him for me, he's waiting on us going over there to give an official statement. He wanted to give me time to calm down first." she nodded and looked at the list.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff," she laughed.

"Yeah the guys eat a lot because of their high metabolisms; they burn it off quickly."

"This will be fun to cook," Alice said finally joining us.

"Yeah, let me just grab my credit card."

"No, it's on us," Esme said grabbing her own purse.

"No! No way," I said.

"Well that's a shame really, because if you won't let us pay then you'll just have to catch us," Alice laughed, and before I could protest, they were gone.

"That's not fair," I called after them, knowing they could hear me.

"What's not fair?" I jumped startled at the sudden voice.

"Edward, you scared me," I said throwing a hand on my chest.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you," he said moving forward. I moved back.

"Bells," Jacob suddenly called. He walked into the kitchen and stopped upon seeing me standing there with Edward. "Bella come here?" Jacob asked, his voice breaking with anger. He held out his hand and I immediately made my way over to him.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Edward snarled.

"Then you can do that outside in front of the rest of us," Jacob retorted. "You're not trusted alone with Bella," he said. He grabbed my hand and began to lead us outside.

"Bella you don't have to do as he says," Edward snapped.

"No, I don't," I agreed. "But I'm his imprint, and I'm not going to hurt him for the sake of sparing your feelings." I turned back around and walked outside with Jacob.

XXX

_Edward POV_

I resigned myself to watching Bella when Jacob denied me the chance to talk. It was my own fault, of course. I had broken trust with the future alpha and chief of the tribe. Ruining my families chance to reside here now and in the future. The first time we ever felt like we had a proper home was here in Forks, and it was the only place my family had seen a future in, and I took that from them.

I had spent the afternoon watching Bella as she fretted over the fate of the mutt, who saved her life. She had changed exponentially before, and after my return. She was fully accepting the role of the future alpha's mate, even if she did not yet see it.

I realised that I had lost her forever when she confessed her love for Black. I had been away at the time, but I noticed the change in her immediately. She was stronger, more assertive, and the heartbreak she'd suffered, and the bad after effects, of me leaving her had vanished. She has fully accepted the imprint now, and it strengthened her tenfold.

She was now one with him, his for forever. But the strength of the imprint was having an effect on her. She became agitated when Black wasn't with her, and when he was, she was calm, and serene.

I had noticed her change when Esme and Alice came back from shopping. She had delegated tasks to everyone, including the pack, who not once questioned her. During this time, Black had went to check on his injured brother. Once he'd shut the door to the room, Bella became agitated. The pots were slammed onto the cooker rather than placed, the potatoes forcibly thrown into the sink, and her fingers almost skinned as she angrily peeled them.

Sam interfered quickly before she had the chance to hurt herself, he asked the she wolf to take over as he guided her outside. I followed them out, glad of the smell of fresh air rather than the stink of mutts.

"You need to try to calm down," Sam instructed her. She growled in frustration.

"I can't help it, when Jacob is with me I feel at peace and in control, and when he's gone, when that door closes, I loose it."

"It's normal, this is what it's like for us when we first imprint. You feel it because your imprint to Jacob is the strongest in existence. But you can't give into the anger, you and Jacob can't be together 24/7, and it will be a lot easier for you both if you fight it rather than give into it." he explained. At that moment Black joined them. Her whole demeanour changed, she visibly relaxed, and her erratic heart returned to normal.

Sam said no more and returned inside. I had hidden myself in the tree line, but Black still glared at me as he made his way to Bella.

She smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug. She had calmed now, but you could still sense a sadness to her.

"It will get easier love," he said.

"How long did it take for you?"

"Umm..."

"That doesn't help, Jacob," she laughed and he laughed with her.

"We'll get through this together," he said gently and kissed her. I turned my head away and gripped the tree in a bid to control my anger, it crumbled in my strong grip, and the sound alerted her to my presence. I froze on the spot as she frowned in my direction.

"Come on," Black said gently tugging her towards the house. "Dinner is ready," she turned towards him and smiled indulgently, willingly letting him lead her into the house.

I sighed to myself and sat down on the hard earth. I had truly lost her now, I would never win her back because she loved him more now. I would protect her against these newborns then leave as requested. I could not and would not watch her live her happy ever after with him.

XXX

Dinner was a success. The pack ate every bit of the two lasagne's, Cajun fries, garlic bread, and small side salad. Each one complementing her on the delicious spread. She thanked them shyly, blushing the whole time. Bella had saved some over for, Embry, her dad, and Billy, knowing the two older men wouldn't have cooked themselves anything.

She was cleaning down the work tops of the Cullens vast kitchen when Jacob suddenly jumped out of the chair he was on. He seemed to be on high alert, as did everyone else, Bella looked around the room unnerved.

"Jake, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was trembled portraying the nerves she felt inside.

"Embry's awake," he smiled. She let out a gasp of surprise and watched as Jacob, Sam and Carlisle raced to the room where Embry was recovering.

A tense thirty minutes passed as she, and the pack paced the Cullen's sitting room waiting on news. The room was too far away for the pack to hear what was happening clearly, but they sensed that everything was calm. The rest of the Cullens had made themselves scarce, so no one could ask them.

Bella paced the most, still not able to cope well with the newfound anger, and anxiety that came with the stronger imprint, she had bitten her nails down to the quick. Jared and Seth had already tried to calm her down, but it was a tense time for all of them, and with Jacob being closed off in another room, Bella felt like she was loosing it.

Her relief came when the others were alerted to a door opening, she waited with baited breath, and before long was rewarded with the sight of Sam, Jacob and Embry walking into the sitting room.

The pack rushed forward to greet him with hugs and pats on the back. She waited patiently and gave him a thorough check over herself, when she got to him.

"Trust me Bella, I'm fine," he said.

"Good," she said, she picked up a scatter cushion and began mercilessly hitting him everywhere she could reach. "Don't you ever to that to me again." she enunciated each word with a hit.

Embry didn't know what to do, and the rest were no help, they were enjoying watching Bella beat him up too much.

With a final whack Bella seemed to run out of steam, she threw the cushion down, and Embry slowly lowered his arms.

"You done?" he asked timidly.

"As long as you don't attempt to save my life again," she huffed.

"No deal," he said. She lifted the cushion up again, but he grabbed it and held it up out of her reach.

"There's other cushions in the house," she growled.

"Look ya crazy woman, none of us will ever stop trying to save your life. You're part of the pack now, and that's what the pack does." she huffed and folded her arms. "Besides, I'd rather face ten trucks, then face the wrath of Jacob," she glared at her other half, who grinned back sheepishly.

"You guys are gonna send me to the nut house one of these days." she grumbled.

"The joys of being in a pack," Leah said her tone was sarcastic, but she was smiling as she said it.

After she had vented her frustration, Bella gave Embry a hug, and thanked him for saving her life. He replied with a cheeky kiss to the cheek, which caused Jacob to cuff him on the back of the head.

"Hands off my woman," he growled. He pulled Bella out of Embry's grasp, and flush with his body, where he planted a hungry kiss on her waiting lips.

Embry stood open mouthed at the obvious display of pda, "they're kissing!"

"They've been doing it all afternoon," Jared replied rolling his eyes. Bella pulled away from Jacob's mouth and hid her burning face in his chest.

"Yeah, where have you been the past five hours? Living under a rock?" Leah said sending the pack into another fit of laughter.

They all filed out of the house meeting the Cullens outside. They all began thanking, Carlisle, Esme and Alice, for their help and hospitality.

Bella packed the rest of the dinner into the car, Jacob stood close by her, staring off to the distance, she knew he was keeping an eye on Edward, who was hiding in the trees.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly. The pack were on high alert. Bella looked around her wildly, she couldn't help thinking that Victoria was about to pop up from nowhere. She moved closer to Jacob, and that's when she heard it.

It was low, so low that she had to strain her ears, but there was no mistaking that sound.

"Is that a wolf?" she looked around the pack, but they were all still there.

"Yes, someone has just phased," Jacob replied.

"We have to go and help. Embry go to Billy's with Bella." Sam commanded, using his alpha tone. Embry began to protest, but Sam cut him off. "I know you want to help, but you've just woken up after having several serious injuries, and Charlie is expecting you in half an hour." Embry scowled but hopped into Bella's truck all the same.

"Why is Embry so mad?" she asked, Jacob. She completely agreed with Sam's orders. She turned to Jacob and was shocked to see him looking upset

"The only one showing any signs of phasing right now is Quill," he replied in a somewhat strained voice. Her heart sunk like a led balloon. Jacob, Quill and Embry had been best friends since birth, they done everything together, but when Jacob and Embry phased, the friendship had been broken. Frozen out Quill had became angry, when Jacob had recognised the signs, he tried talking to him, but Quill refused to listen. Ever since Jacob and Embry had been weighed down with the guilt over the broken friendship between the trio.

"I might be gone a while," Jacob said pulling him to her. He gave her a short sweet kiss, which left her sighing.

"I'll wait for you at Billy's," she replied. He nodded in response, and gave her another quick kiss before running into the forest with the rest of the pack.

She watched him until she could no longer see him, before she climbed into her truck. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of stale blood hit her. With all the upset of the afternoon, she'd forgotten to clean the car seats.

"Sorry, Em," she said. "I forgot about all this mess."

"No worries, I'll crack the window." he grimaced, the smell and sight of his own blood was making him queasy.

Bella bid the Cullens goodbye, and drove to La Push, the whole time was spent worrying about Quill.

**A.N. Sorry for the super long waits on the updates. I wanted to have an update for the 24th as I began writing this on the 24th of February 2014, but I had trouble getting my thoughts down. To me this chapter is a bit...meh! Let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
